New Beginnings? Or old pick ups?
by mskayla
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and after two months of complete depression a new coven moves in across the street from Bella. Eli understands her pain. He is physically 18. Will he and Bella fall for eachother? Will Edward come back for Bella? What will happen?
1. There is hope

A/N: Setting the stage… It is after Twilight and Edward has already told Bella he doesn't want her

**A/N: Setting the stage… It is after Twilight and Edward has already told Bella he doesn't want her. Bella wakes up with horrible nightmares. Jake will not be a big part of the story. Bella is in a major depressed state. Don't worry; I know what you're thinking. Edward will come in eventually.**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own all the characters in this story. I only own Eli! You will find out who he is later! ;) I still love Edward, and Ebay won't sell him… so I'm stuck imagining him in my mind…. How sad!

Chapter 1

I woke up as usual in a cold sweat. His perfect face instilled in my mind. I trembled from the pain. His words kept ringing in my mind "No, I don't want you". He didn't want me. I understood. I didn't deserve him. He deserves someone who is smarter and prettier than me. I clutched my side and curled into a ball. I told myself to be strong.

"Bella, keep yourself together." I whispered to myself.

It had been two months and I was still trying to hold myself together. He had told me not to do anything drastic before he left but I seriously thought about ending it all there. I had decided not to. I thought of Charlie and Mom. Maybe they didn't love me anymore, but I still had a family. I glanced at the lighted clock. It said 2:15 am. I knew I had to get to sleep, but his face was always in my dreams. I could feel his touch on my face. I could almost smell his scent and feel his breath on my neck.

"Snap out of it Bella." This time it wasn't my voice that said it.

"Bella, you have to stop this. You will get over me. Stop trying to remember me. I don't want you anymore." The voice was almost perfect inside of my head.

I laid back down on my bed. He was right. I needed to get over him. How could I still want him when he had put me through this pain? I placed my head back on my pillow and slipped into a dream.

Eli's POV

"Eli, it's time to start your new school today." Emma called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I turned off my iPod and slipped it in my coat pocket along with my cell phone.

"Must we go to school Emma?" Addison skipped down the stairs.

"Yes Emma. If we want to look somewhat normal you must go to school whenever possible." Emma was always patient with Addie's groaning.

Let me explain for a second. My name is Eli Allen James and I'm a vampire. I know go run away screaming. Actually my coven and I are some of the only vampire covens that don't drink human blood. We try our hardest to drink only animal blood. My coven all decided to adopt the last name of James. Emma Ann James and Carson Lee James play the parent rolls. They are happily married. My sister's name is Addison Paige James but most of the time we just call her Addie.

Emma and Carson have enough money to last us a lifetime. We don't usually flaunt it other than buying cars. We try to keep life normal. Carson is a lawyer for just about anything. He never misses much. Emma usually finds an Animal Shelter or Clinic to work at when we move. We move constantly never being able to stay in the same place for long since we don't age.

Addison and I are both playing the senior roll this year. We will be starting school at a little high school called Forks High. What a creative name. Carson and Emma supposedly adopt Addison and me.

"Come on Eli, we're going to be late for our first day." Addison usually being hyper just about ripped my arm out of its socket.

"Fine I'm coming." I rolled my eyes as we walked out the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw our apparent new neighbor. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her brown hair spilled over her face as she kicked her truck and screamed.

"Come on Eli." Addison begged from the passenger's seat of my Mustang.

"I'm coming." I climbed into the driver's seat and raced to school.

BPOV

I woke up yet again alone. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 I slept a little later than planned. I didn't care though, I had no one to impress. I climbed into the shower and quickly went through the repetitive process.

I grabbed a light green sweater and some black jeans while putting up my hair. As I rushed out the door grabbing my books I ran out to my prehistoric truck. I grabbed for the handle and fail at opening it. I always stuck when I was late. I kicked the truck door.

"Grrrrr." I screamed and then glanced next door. There was a green mustang in the driveway. I hadn't noticed the new neighbors. It probably had something to do with the fact that I never left my room. I grabbed the handle again and successfully opened it.

I finally got to school and took the last parking space next to the green mustang. I hopped out and ran toward my first period. The day passed rather quickly as I ran through the schedule I already knew. By the time lunch came around I had already heard the rumors of the new kids at school. Evidentially there were two new kids. Both of them were seniors and one was a guy and one was a girl. They guy was described as gorgeous by Jessica Stanley. Mike Newton called the girl beautiful. I figured they had to be my new neighbors.

I walked to lunch but was stopped by a pair of amber colored eyes. They were the eyes I knew oh so well. They looked like his eyes. I felt the pain as I took my usual seat next to Angela Webber. We weren't best friends, but she was my closest friend since _they_ left.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Angela snapped her fingers in my face.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied shaking my head.

"So Bella, have you heard about the new kids?" She was rather excited.

"Yeah, they live across the street from me." As soon as I said that I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked up and saw the table that he and I use to sit at together. The usually empty table was now occupied. He watched me from across the lunchroom. My eyes met his golden eyes. I studied his face as I took all of him in. He had shaggy brown hair, almost skaterish. It had natural brown highlights like he spent a lot of time in the sun. His muscles were defined as it showed under his thin coat. Angela kept blabbering on.

"Bella, Bella!" I looked up. "The new kid is staring at you Bella." She laughed and I blushed.

"He is not." I tried to deny it even though I knew he was.

"He is to. You are such a horrible liar. You should go introduce yourself." Angela practically pushed me out of my seat.

"No, I'll have to meet him soon enough. I don't feel like making an idiot out of myself. He probably isn't even interested in me." I remembered the first day that Edward stared at me in the lunchroom. I smiled at the memory.

I was lost in thought when the bell rang. Next was chemistry. I hated it. That's when it hit me. He had golden eyes. His skin was unbelievably pale. He couldn't be… he was a vampire?

I quickly took my seat in Chemistry as I noticed someone sitting in Edward's empty seat. It was him.

"Hello, I'm Eli." I hesitated and figured since his eyes were golden he wasn't too dangerous.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I think you're my new neighbor." I smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, yes I saw you this morning while you were attempting to get into that thing called a truck." He smiled and surprisingly enough I wasn't offended like I usually was.

"Eli, I know what your are." His head snapped up and his face looked a little threatened.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to shake if off.

"Eli, I know you're a vampire." My voice shook a little not knowing how to respond to this.

"Wait, how do you know about us?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and then wincing, pulled it away. "Wow, you've been through a lot."

"Do you have a power?" I watched his eyes and they grew cloudy.

"Yes, but I think you need to explain yourself." I nodded.

"After school meet me at my house." He nodded and we concentrated on the lesson.

The rest of the day just about killed me in anticipation. Finally the 3:00 bell rung and I rushed to my truck. A couple of minutes later I was inside the house when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find an antsy Eli standing on my front porch.

"Hey Eli, come in."

"Hey Bella." He walked into the house and I immediately liked the way he said my name. It was so angelic.

We sat on the couch and he started with his first question. "Okay, so how do you know about us."

I took a deep breath ready to spill out everything from my love to the pain. "Well, there was another coven living here earlier. They left about two months ago. Their leader was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There were seven of them and I was deeply in love with their youngest son. His name was-"

"Edward." Eli cut me off growling at his name. "Sorry, continue."

I sighed at his name. "Anyway, Edward met me and my blood was the sweetest he had ever smelt. It took all his strength not to bite me. We fell in love. I was watching the Cullens play baseball when three nomads came and asked to play. A tracker named James led them. He nearly killed me when he got me alone. Edward never forgave himself for leaving my side. I ended up in the hospital badly injured. My eighteenth birthday was a little over two months ago. I got a paper cut. Edward tried to protect me from his brother and pushed me out of the way and I landed on some glass. A couple of weeks later he came to me and.." The tears misted my eyes. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder.

"He told you he didn't want you anymore?" I looked in his golden eyes and collapsed in his arms.

Eli held me and I felt comforted by his touch. He reminded me so much of Edward. He didn't shy away from my touch though. He didn't look phased by my touch.

"I'm sorry, I must be tempting you." He laughed and rubbed my back as I pulled away.

"No, I have lost count on how old I am. The scent of human blood doesn't affect me much." He responded as if I were another one of them.

"So, how do you know Edward?" His eyes darkened as I said his name.

"Edward and I met when he was apparently not an animal eater. He attacked a human girl I was rather fond of. She died." I winced.

"Edward said he only hurt the ones that tried to hurt others." He looked at me confusingly.

"That's how it was at first, he was a hero until he took her life. I have never forgiven him for that." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you my depressing story." He laughed and I loved the sound of him laughing.

"You've been depressed for a long time haven't you?" I shook my head.

He pulled me onto his lap as if I were a little kid. "Let me tell you about my life then." I laughed.

Eli's POV

"Well, I don't remember much of my life. All I know is my name is Eli Allen. Our coven accepted the last name James. Emma is my mother and Carson is my father. I have one sister named Addison. Emma is 30 years old and isn't getting older. She has strawberry blonde hair and she's very pretty. I do think that you give her a run for her money though Bella." She blushed. I loved her blush. How could that monster give up something so precious? "Carson is a lawyer. He has a lot of money." She laughed as if she thought every vampire was rich. "He has red hair. Addison is the same age as us, well physically. She has chestnut brown hair and she is a shopaholic!"

I finished my story and saw a tear in her eye. "Bella dear, what's wrong?" I wiped the tear from her eye.

"Nothing, it just reminds me so much of them." I pulled her into a hug when I heard the sound of a car outside.

"I think your father is home." She jumped up.

"You absolutely have to meet him!" She pulled me to the door as a man in a chief uniform came to the door.

"Hey dad! How was your day?" he looked at her questioningly as I appeared in the doorway.

"Fine, and who is this?" He gestured toward me.

"Hello sir." I stuck out my hand and shook his firmly. "I just moved in across the street. My name is Eli." He seemed to approve.

"Well nice to meet you boy. Maybe now Bella will leave that depressing room of hers sometime." I grinned at Bella and she blushed.

"Thank you, do you think Bella could come over to my house for a while? I wanted her to meet my family and my sister." I figured if Charlie said yes she would have to come.

"Sure, as long as it is fine with your parents I don't see why not." I grinned and whisked Bella out the door. I was bound and determined to make her forget her worries for at least the rest of the day."

A/N: Ok, tell me how you like it so far. Eli really cares about Bella. He knows how it feels to have someone he loves taken away from him. Edward did that to him. He wants Bella to get over Edward but she might have some trouble doing that. Will Edward come back for Bella or will Edward take the prize?

Also notice how I lined up the characters with the same first letters as the original. Carson to Carlisle, Emma to Esme, Addison to Alice, and Eli to Edward.

**Please review! I hope you like the first chapter. The next chapter is when Bella meets the family. I know you want Edward, and he will be back! Please review, I need some new ideas on what should happen and constructive criticism would be good too! Thanks**

**Kayla**


	2. The fluttering of an unbeating heart

A/N: I hope you like the story so far

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far. I personally thought the first chapter wasn't that good. Please forgive me. Here is the next chapter…**

**Oh, and I don't have a beta. I don't really know how that stuff works. I guess if you want I'd be willing to get one. I'm sorry I'm not proficient and I have errors. Please forgive me. I am only human.**

**I still don't own all the characters. I am now claming Eli, Carson, Emma, and Addison! Stephanie Meyers owns the rest of them. Yes, even Edward!**

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

I led Bella across the street as we reached the front door. I opened it without hesitation.

"Emma? Carson? Addison? Are you here?" In a flash they were all standing in the foyer gasping that they had come at faster than normal speed.

"We can explain" Carson began and I just laughed.

"No need Carson, Bella here knows about our kind." Relief rushed over his face.

"Well then Bella, it's nice to meet you. Carson." They shook hands.

"I'm Emma." Emma pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Addison, but you can call me Addie! We should go shopping sometime." I laughed knowing Addie could shop till she made Bella drop." I saw Bella's expression. I touched her shoulder. She use to go shopping with one of them. No doubt her best friend.

"Maybe some other time Addie." I picked Bella up and ran her upstairs.

We passed through the door and I sat her on my over stuffed couch. She was in awe at the paintings on my wall.

"Eli? Did you paint these?" I smiled at her obvious amazement.

"Why yes, I did. Do you like them?" She grinned and nodded her head.

"Absolutely. They're beautiful." She turned to look at me. "Eli?"

"Yes dear? What's wrong?" I placed my hand on her back. I didn't see anything.

"What exactly is your power, if you don't mind me asking." I smiled I had completely forgotten to tell her.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you but it must have slipped my mind. I have the power of sort of empathy. When I touch someone I can feel his or her pain. I see things they went, or are currently going through. I see flash backs of your memory. I can only see what you are thinking of though."

Bella suddenly burst out in tears. I pulled her to me. "Shh Bella, don't cry. I am nothing like him. I would never hurt you like he has." I cooed in her ear. I rocked her back and forth and it seemed to calm her.

"Don't you see though? You are like him." I didn't understand.

"How so dear?" I brushed the hair from her face and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't you see? You have the golden eyes, you have the muscular body, the love of art, now you even have my heart." I grinned. Did she just say her heart.

"You heart?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What is left of it." She giggled and I brushed the tears from her eyes.

"You are just like her." She looked into my eyes.

"Who?" I hadn't talked about Bethany since it happened.

"Bethany was my wife. Many moons ago she was a human just like you. The only difference was that she had blue eyes instead of brown. Her hair was a little shorter too." Bella blushed and I brushed her face.

"So why didn't you change her?" Her question hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I, well I was going to, I didn't have time. She was taken from me the night after our wedding night." A look of understanding crossed her face.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" I took an unnecessarily deep breath.

"Edward happened dear. Edward took Bethany from me. That night he went haywire." Bella tensed but I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't loose her too.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"It's not your fault dear, she was going to be changed that night. I loved her so much. They said we would never last. They said it was impossible for a vampire to love a human. We proved them wrong though. We even got through our wedding night and I didn't injure her. She wanted to show her love to me before she joined me for eternity. Besides that she knew too much. Vampires with higher powers were forcing her into change." She shivered then relaxed. "Sorry, I forgot what it was like to have to keep the human warm." I laughed and got up to get her a hoodie.

"Thanks." She slipped on the oversized hoodie and then pressed her nose to it breathing in my scent.

"Do I smell good?" I laughed as she blushed.

"Actually, you do!" Her face turned even redder.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Bella, we had better get you home. You haven't eaten dinner yet." She looked at me with want.

"I don't want to leave. If I leave I'll plummet back into depression." I picked her up.

"No you won't. If you want though you can ride to school with Addie and me tomorrow." Her face gleamed with excitement.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Ok sure!" we made our way out of the house and over to her front door.

"Good bye Bella." I kissed her hand and she hugged me back.

"By Eli." I waited till she was inside to leave.

My unbeating heart fluttered as I walked back over to my house. Nursing her back to normal wouldn't be easy, but it was a task I would willingly take over. I had never felt this way with anyone else before Bethany. Cullen would not mess this up for me. I had plans for Bella and I. We would be married and she would be eternally mine.

BPOV

My hand tingled as I closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and slid to the floor.

"Bella?" My dad came into the doorway and saw the smile on my face. "Do you like this guy?"

I didn't answer and just nodded my head. "You do don't you! Well Hallelujah! You can finally get over that other guy!" He helped me up and dragged me to the kitchen. "There is pizza in the oven!" I nodded and pulled it out. I took the pizza up to my room.

As I walked into my room my phone beeped. A new text message? I wondered whom it was from. I grabbed my cell off the table and flipped it open. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey Bella, It's Alice. I miss you and I really want to talk to you. I've been blocking my thoughts from Edward. Can I come see you? I'll explain everything._

_Alice_

I couldn't believe it. Alice wanted to see me? I thought she didn't want me anymore either. That's what Edward said. I quickly hit the reply button.

_Alice? Is it really you? I would love to see you. I miss you like crazy. I need some answers. Please come ASAP. I love you bunches._

_Bella_

I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice didn't hate me. She missed me! I was ecstatic. I wondered if she would bring him with her. I decided that I would call Eli and tell him. I reached for my phone again. Next to it I had placed Eli's cell number. I added it into my phone before I hit the send button.

"Hello?" Eli's sweet voice came on the phone.

"Eli, its Bella! I have some great news!" It was hard to hide my own excitement.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

"Alice! She's coming to visit." It was so excited.

I immediately noticed the concern in his voice. "Bella? Are you sure you can handle this? What if he comes with her? You'd have to face that all over again." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to be with me to protect me!" I knew he would like the thought.

"Ok, well Bella I'm happy for you. You should get some sleep though. You'll be tired in the morning." I smiled and a yawn escaped.

"Good night Eli." I whispered in the phone.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams." Then the phone went silent.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled on some soffees with hott stuff written on the back with a light green tank top. Green was my new favorite color since I had met Eli. That must be his favorite color since it's the color of his car. _(Car picture link on profile)_

I climbed into bed and once again dreamt the dream I always dreamed. Edward was there. This time he was holding me. We were in the meadow and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I smiled and then he said he was leaving. He said he didn't want me. "Edward, Edward come back." I was running toward him. His eyes were dark like that day in the woods. He kept telling me he didn't love me anymore.

I screamed his name. "Edward, Edward."

Eli's POV

I was in the process of working on a new piece of art when I heard the name Edward being screamed at the top of an angel's lungs. I knew it was Bella. Was he there? Was he hurting her like he had Bethany? I flew down the stairs and out the door without explaining anything to Emma and Carson. I scaled her house and peered in her window. She was tossing back and forth screaming Edward's name at the top of her lungs. Charlie did not come through the door. I figured he was use to this.

I silently slid open her window and slipped into her room. I walked over to her bed and tried to calm her down. "Bella? Shhh Bella. It's Eli. Shhh I'm here." I sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her face trying to cool her down. She calmed at my touch.

"Edward?" Tears were streaming down her face as she embraced me.

"No honey, it's Eli. Don't you remember?" She looked at my face and then froze.

"I'm so sorry Eli. I can't help it. This is a regular thing. Usually I wake myself up." I brushed the hair from her face.

"It's okay. I understand." I just held her. She needed to know I was there for her. I felt her pain. "Are you okay?" She nodded and I started to get up.

She hung onto me like a leech. "Please, please don't go." I nodded and sat back down.

I couldn't turn down her plea. I pulled the covers back as she lay back down. I pulled the covers over her and she pulled me toward her. "Will you hold me?" I was thinking I shouldn't but then I saw the scared look in her eye.

"Sure, are you okay?" She nodded as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"I am now." I laid next to her all night.

Bella woke up the next day as I glanced at the clock. It was 7:15. She rolled over and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." She embraced me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry for making you stay last night. You were probably busy."

"No, you're more important." She blushed and leaned over on top of me.

"Sorry." She blushed not realizing what she did. She grabbed her cell phone quickly and checked her messages. "Alice texted me back!"

BPOV

I was embarrassed when I woke up this morning. I had made an almost complete stranger stay with me in my bed last night. He probably thought I was some kind of whore. I reached over him to grab my cell and felt that he was rather excited.

"Sorry." I said while blushing. I grabbed my cell and checked my messages. "Alice texted me back!"

I flipped my phone open and read the text.

_Bella! I'm coming as soon as I can. Edward found out but he refuses to come. I had to make Emmett force him to let me come. Everyone says they miss you even Rose. I'll be there around noon. You should skip school for me! Love you!_

Alice

I screamed and then looked at Eli. "She's coming today!" He laughed.

"You really love her don't you?" I smiled.

"Yes, she's my best friend! I miss her like crazy." He gave me another hug.

"So are you going to skip school?" Eli asked me obviously not approving of me skipping school.

"Yeah, its only one day. Charlie won't mind. I'll just tell him that Alice is coming. He likes Alice. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway." I didn't need to convince him but it seemed that way.

"Okay dear, I'm skipping too though." I guess he could do that he was probably a super genius.

"Okay! As long as it's fine with your parents." He laughed.

"Of course it is."

"Okay, well let me go tell Charlie and you'll probably want to go get changed." He kissed my forehead and hopped out the window. My heart fluttered. I wished Edward would come though.

I ran downstairs to catch Charlie before he left. "Dad?"

"Yes Bells?" Dad came around the corner and caught me before I fell. "Wow you look excited."

"Dad!" I said out of breath. "Alice is coming!" His eyes grew wide.

"When?"

"She'll be her at noon. I was wondering if I could skip school. I don't want her to have to wait. Besides it's Friday. We never do anything on Fridays." I put on my best puppy dogface.

"Okay, its fine with me send her my love. I will be in Seattle for that convention till Monday. I'll see you then."

I had completely forgotten about the convention. That meant more alone time with Eli! Woo Hoo! "I guess Alice will just have to stay the night then!" He laughed.

"Sure, okay Bells. I'll see you Monday. I love you." Charlie grabbed his bag and I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks dad!" With that he was out the door.

**A/N: Sorry it's so late at night updating. I was rather busy today. I have already written the next chapter on paper. I just have to type it up. It should be out by tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review… Edward comes back in the next chapter or maybe the one after that! Thanks a lot for the constructive criticism! **

**Kayla**


	3. When love isn't enough

A/N: I'm going to put a poll on my profile… Edward or Eli

A/N: I'm going to put a poll on my profile… Edward or Eli? I still love Edward, but I want to know what you think of Eli! Thanks a lot for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I own the wonderful Eli and his family. I don't own Bella or any of the Cullens or Charlie… how sad. Edward can come live under my bed though. It's too sunny where I live, but he could stay inside! :D**

Chapter 3

After Charlie left I quickly ran upstairs only tripping once to get ready for the day. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my new green baby doll shirt my mom had sent through the mail. I thought the idea of an omelet for breakfast sounded good.

I was in the middle of mixing the ingredients for the omelet when two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes remembering the past. I turned around and for the first time I kissed Eli. The kiss conveyed so many emotions. I felt desire, lust, love, and pleasure. For once in two months something felt right. He took lead and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access. Our tongues moved in perfect sync. I broke apart from him both of us breathing heavily.

"That was-" Eli started talking but I cut him off by jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his obvious excitement. I was too busy to blush as he walked us over to the couch. My hands roamed his body as his hands roamed mine. I then felt his weight leave me when Eli gasped and I heard a loud crash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a very angry Emmett yelling at the top of his lungs. The whole house shook.

"I sat up and saw Emmett holding Eli but the throat. Five vampires crouched in a defensive pose surrounding the couch.

"Emmett, let him go. He wasn't hurting me." Eli dropped to the floor with a thud. Everyone seemed to relax with the help of Jasper. I was suddenly surrounded by the Cullen family, minus one."

"Bell! We missed you like crazy!" Alice embraced me in a tight hug.

"Not all of you." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, all of us." Esme whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

Alice grabbed my hand and jumped up and down. "Bella, Guess what?" I didn't have time to reply. "We're moving back to Forks! All of us." I was ecstatic!

"Really? Are you serious? Why?" She grinned. I noticed the others had slipped out silently.

"Completely. With Victoria back I have to be here to save you. You are my best friend you know." I shudder due to her words.

"Victoria is back?" Terror filled my eyes.

"Yes, I had a vision of her. That's why I came back!" It didn't matter that Victoria was here. I had my family back.

I hugged her again. "What about… well him." I leaned back on Eli as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh, Edward can get over himself. You're like my sister. He only told you that because he had some freaky idea that you weren't safe around us. He wanted to keep you safe. Obviously you just attract danger anyway." She laughed and then her eyes traveled to Eli. "Who is this? You two looked pretty comfortable on the couch."

I laughed as Eli tightened his grab around my waist. "This is Eli. His coven lives next door. He's kind of my boyfriend."

Alice's mouth dropped. "Your b-b- boyfriend?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. What's wrong?" Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Nothing." In two seconds she was back to normal.

"Bella, you have to stay over tonight!" Alice probably wanted to play Bella Barbie. Great!

I looked at Eli and he nodded. "Okay!"

Alice left up the stairs to pack for me. I fell back into Eli's arms. I was scared. I would see him again. I was scared he would hurt me again.

"Bella, you don't have to go." Eli's comforting voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes I do. I haven't seen Alice or any of them for months." He sighed.

"You, you know I'm only a phone call away. I really wanted to take you out tonight. I had an evening planned of dancing for us." I kissed him and then sighed.

"I'll see if Alice will let me out of the house for a couple of hours tonight! Jasper and her might want to come. She loves dressing me up. You do know I don't dance." He laughed and then kissed my ear.

"You will tonight." He kissed my lips again.

Alice's voice rang from upstairs. "She'll be there. Jasper and I will go too. I love dancing." Eli laughed and he got up and headed to the door. I walked with him as Alice pushed me out with him. I gave Eli one last kiss as I climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Time to go!" Alice climbed into the driver's side and threw my bag in the back.

"Don't worry Bella, I already have a dress picked out for you! Tonight is going to be great." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice." She tilted her head and looked at me.

"For what." I laughed.

"For coming back." I hugged her and she laughed this time.

"Always Bella. You can't keep a girl from her best friend!" We were half way there when she hit me with the news. "Bella? How much do you love me?" I laughed that was a silly question.

"Tons, but you know that. Why the reassurance?" She was deathly quite and tense.

"Bella, Edward is home. He doesn't know you're coming." That's the last thing I remember.

EPOV (Edward's POV)

I paced my room. I was back in my old room. It still smelled strongly of Bella. I had purposely gotten a bed to put in it. I figured Alice would have to ask Bella to spend the night sometime or another. Esme would insist she sleep on a bed instead of the couch. I had the only bed in the house!

I remembered Bella. I remembered her touch, her smile, and her laugh. Most of all I remembered her blush. How could I have left her? I was so stupid. I should have known Victoria would come for her. I heard the door of Alice's car slam. She was back so soon? I figured she would spend the whole day at Bella's house. Something had to be wrong. I ran downstairs and was stopped by two hands on my shoulder. Emmett and Jasper braced me for something that I would possibly attack someone for.

"Man, give her time." Jasper sent calming waves and told Emmett he could let me go.

I flung the door open and saw her limp body in Alice's arms. "Bella? Alice what happened to her."

I took Bella's motionless body from Alice demanding an explanation "She's fine Edward. She just over reacted to your name. She'll wake up in about two minutes." She turned to Jasper. "Oh yeah, honey we're going clubbing! We leave at 8."

I shook my head rather confused and then raced upstairs. She was so beautiful.

I laid her on my bed and wrapped her in my arms. She smelled a little different but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was mine and I would never leave her again. She wriggled in my arms and her eyelids flickered open.

Her first words weren't what I expected. Her back faced me. "Eli? Eli where are we?" She yawned and then pieced everything together. She rolled over and her face came so close to mine.

"Did you miss me?" I stole a kiss from her cheek.

"Edward? I don't understand. You don't want me." I pulled her close to me. Her body melted to mine like butter.

"Bella, It was all a lie. I have always wanted you and I always will to the day I die." Tears formed in her eyes. I wiped them away. "Bella. Love who is Eli? I asked her in my loving voice.

Her eyes dropped at hi name. "You're not going to like it."

I chuckled. "Well, let me think. It can't be anyone I know. I only know one Eli. We don't exactly have a great past."

"Edward, Eli is my boyfriend." I listened to her words as anger boiled inside of me. "He knows you. He and his coven live across the street from me." I clenched my teeth at the realization of who it was.

"Your boyfriend? For how long? Do you know this guy?" I rambled on and then asked her the question that mattered the most. "Why?"

Tears formed in her eyes again and I pulled her into my chest. "I'm sorry. He just reminded me so much you." She fought trying to find breath. I pulled her away.

"You had better explain." I braced myself for the pain. I deserved this.

She nodded. "A couple of days ago they moved in across the street. Well I think it was a couple of days ago. I haven't done anything for two months. I've been in total depression." I nodded in understanding and she continued. "We met in Chemistry, he sat in your old seat. HE stared at me during lunch. I told him I knew what he was. He told me what you did to his wife." I cringed a the memory of the past. She kissed my nose then continued. "I guess he officially became my boyfriend last night." I started at her a moment. What had he done to my beautiful Bella? "No, it's not what you think. I have regular nightmares and I wake up screaming most nights. He heard me and held me like you use to do."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do. I want you back. I regret leaving more than you know. I thought there wasn't any danger when I left. Will you please forgive me? Come back to me Bella." I pleaded with her.

Her eyes grew cold as she remembered the sleepless nights. "Edward, when you left I was a wreck. I could barely hold myself together. I'm not going through that again. I need some time to think." I understood her reasoning but I was bound and determined to prove my love to her.

"Bella, I'll do anything. I love you." She placed her finger on my lips and I stopped.

"Edward, I love you too but I can't go through that kind of pain again. I'm with Eli now. I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be with you again. I will always love you. Maybe in time." With that she stood up and I heard her break down in tears as she quickly closed Alice's door.

A/N: She forgives Edward but she can't take that kind of pain again. You all remembered her in New Moon. If you had the choice between the possibility of getting hurt again and a new love which one would you choose? Would you have to guts to love again? Do you understand her drawback? She has the perfect guy (Eli) and he feels her pain. He knows exactly what is going on with her. Which should she choose? Edward apologizes and confesses his love to her but will it be enough?

**Kayla**


	4. Pitch Black Eyes

**A/N: I'm glad you like Eli. I'm not done with him quite yet. Edward is probably going to have to suffer a little by seeing Bella and Eli together. They just seem to click. I was thinking over some ideas and tell me what you think.**

**What if Bethany never actually "Died"? What if Edward never completely killed her? Would Eli choose her or Bella? What measures would Edward go through to get Bella back? Does Bella even want him back? These are the questions to ponder… dum dum dum!**

**I still don't own the wonderful twilight characters. I'd be happy to take them off Stephanie's hands though! ;o**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I broke down in tears as soon as I got into Alice's room. She was there in a flash knocking softly on the door.

"Bella? Bella dear open the door." I unlocked the door and scooted forward so she could get through. "Oh Bella." She pulled me into a hug and smoothed back my hair.

"Alice, I- I- I don't know what to do?" She rocked me back and forth.

"Honey, I know. I saw you that day in the woods when we left. I saw those sleepless nights when you woke up screaming his name. I saw it all. I should have come sooner, but Edward wouldn't let me. I blocked my thoughts from him. I shouldn't have let him leave. I told him it was a stupid idea." She paused and then wiped a tear from my cheek. "Now look at you. You can barely think of love without crying. Do you want me to call Eli?" I nodded and grabbed my cell phone.

She scrolled down the contact list and hit the send button. "Hello? Eli its Alice. Could you come over for a while? Bella needs you. Thanks." She turned to me. "He'll be here in five minutes." I nodded and pulled myself together.

That was a long five minutes. Alice jumped up and told me she would be right back. Two seconds later I was wrapped in Eli's arms. He kissed my head and then I guess saw what I told Edward. We sat there on the floor for God knows how long. Finally I was able to recover.

"Are you okay dear?" I nodded and kissed his soft lips. They moved in sync with mine as the kiss deepened. He was on top of me, and his tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted so sweet. He pulled back I looked into his eyes. They were full of love and lust. I knew what he wanted. It was evident since he was on top of me.

He kissed me for a second time and I heard him gasp again. This time it wasn't Emmett who pulled him off. It was… yes you guessed it right. Edward.

"Get the hell off of her!" His eyes were full of rage. They were pitch black.

"What are you doing? Edward, let him go." He turned to me and his eyebrows creased in a look of concern.

"No, you didn't see what he was thinking of doing to you." I laughed.

"Maybe I wanted him to do whatever he was thinking to me." That's when Emmett burst through the door.

"Edward, let him go man. You had your chance." Eli landed on his feet as he stood in front of me defensively. Edward scowled at him and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry man, he's just upset. Try to keep your thoughts clean about Bella when he's around. Trust me I've learned the hard way." Emmett laughed and left the room as Alice came in.

"Bella, let Eli go home to change. We're leaving in a couple of hours and I still need to get you ready." I rolled my eyes and kissed Eli again.

"Bella, we better save that for another time. I always get threatened when I try to kiss you." I laughed and he kissed me one last time then glided out the door. I heard his mustang start and leave the driveway.

Alice laughed like crazy. "Talk about revenge of the ex." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Alice." She laughed and then pulled my suitcase into her room. She handed me my shampoo and pushed me into the bathroom across the hall.

I took a long hot shower. It seemed to sooth my tension. I massaged the shampoo into my hair and then the conditioner. I finished my shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around me. I ran into Alice's bedroom and she turned around as I slid on my undergarments. She gave me a big t-shirt and sat me down in front of her mirror.

She curled my hair and put make-up on me. She spoke for the first time. "Bella, I have never forgiven Edward for making me leave. I really want to get back at him. Do you want to help me?" I looked at her and pondered the question.

"Revenge would be good!" I had a devilish look on my face.

"Nice, well it's easy. All you have to do is wear the dress I picked out, and dance with Eli to a song or two." I smiled.

"Sounds easy enough." Alice walked into her closet.

"Close your eyes Bella." I did as I was told and she came back and stood in front of me. "Now open your eyes." _**(Dress pictures in profile)**_

I was in awe at the dress in Alice's hands. It was a dark blue simple halter dress. It was simple but elegant. I slipped it on and sat in awe at how it hugged my curves. With the makeup on my face I looked absolutely beautiful.

Alice finished her own makeup and slipped on her dress. She had a simple black cocktail dress. It was short but it was pretty on her. It went great with her short black spiky hair. I looked at the clock. It was already 7:50. Where had the time gone.

"Alice? You said I only had to wear this dress and dance with Eli. Is Edward going clubbing with us?" She smiled.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I nodded and I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Eli's here!" I jumped up and slipped on my new white flip flop heels.

"Bella, I will go down first. You go down second. I want to see Edward and Eli's face." I laughed in agreement and we got up and she slowly descended down the stairs. Jasper's face was in awe. He looked like the happiest man on earth.

"And now introducing the lovely miss Bella Swan." Alice's voice rang through the house. I took that as my queue.

I held onto the banister rail and took my first step. I looked at Eli's face. He was standing next to Edward rather awkwardly. His face lit up when he saw me. I glanced at Edward. He looked like Jasper. Alice was trying to hold back the laughter. Eli looked stunning. He was wearing a button up shirt with some khaki pants. I made it down the stairs without tripping and Eli glided next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You look absolutely stunning dear." I hugged him back. I looked at Edward. His eyes were full of pain. He knew it should be him hugging me.

We made our way to the car and Alice insisted that we take her Porsche. It was uncomfortable sitting between Eli and Edward. Eli knew I was uncomfortable but knew he couldn't do anything.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful Bella." My heart fluttered and he laughed. "I still got it." I glared at him and snuggled closer to Eli. Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me softly.

"Get a room you two." Edward sounded like a two year old.

"I have one." I scoffed back at him and he immediately went tense.

"I take back what I said. Don't get a room." I laughed and Eli pulled me closer to him.

Alice was letting Jasper drive and she was in the passenger's seat looking through the rearview mirror. She was trying to force the laughter back down her throat.

We arrived in Seattle in record time. I didn't know Jasper drove so fast. We pulled up to the "Fox Cub". Jasper handed the valet the keys.

"Alice we don't have IDS" She laughed and handed us our new IDS. I was apparently now 21 along with everyone else.

We by passed through the ID check easily and strutted into the club. "May I have this dance?" Eli stuck out his hand as Cyclone came blaring through the speakers.

I looked at Edward and he just rolled his eyes. "Sure."

We walked onto the dance floor and found a spot in the middle of everyone grinding.

The lyrics started (Cyclone by BABY BASH)

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

For the rest of the song we grinded and danced like I never thought of. The song ended and I saw people staring at us.

"White girl got some moves." I heard a guy shout at me. I blushed.

"White boy got some moves too." I heard a girl shout at Eli.

The next song was I wanna love you by Akon. We decided to sit that one out. It didn't stop Eli from singing it into my ear as I sat on his lap. He didn't sing the edited version of it though. I blushed as he sang I wanna you.

A slow song came on and we stood up he offered me his hand. "May I have this dance my lady?" I laughed. Yes you may.

It was a song I recognized. It was old but still meaningful. It was the perfect song for Eli and I. My head rested on his shoulder. That moment was perfect.

I'll Be (Edwin McCain)

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Eli moved away from me and I looked up. Edward had asked to cut in. Eli was always the gentleman. I looked into Edward's eyes. He really did love me. I felt a single tear slip out of my eye as the song continued.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

Edward wiped the tear from my eye and kissed the top of my head before reluctantly letting Eli back into my arms. He held me for a second and he felt my pain. He knew I still loved Edward but I felt as if that love was taken from me. The love never really was taken from me like Bethany was taken from him. I just refused to let my ego take control of me. We danced the night away and sooner than it seemed we were leaving.

I had the sudden urge to use the restroom and excused myself as they were leaving. I was so proud of myself for not tripping one the entire night. As I was coming out of the bathroom I had spoken too soon. I tripped on nothing as always and braced myself for the impact of the floor. It never came. I was straightened out and in the arms of Edward.

"I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I believe I still have a job to do." He laughed and for no apparent reason brushed my face. My cheek tingled from his touch.

"Bella, can we talk later?" I nodded as we made our way to the others waiting in the car.

**A/N: So what does Edward want to talk to Bella about? I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. I don't even know what he wants to ask her. I'll sleep on it and write the rest tomorrow. Well I hope you liked Alice's evil pay back plan. It obviously seemed to work!**

**Please review your thoughts. Tell me how you liked the chapter, or if you didn't! Thanks a bunch! Remember to do my poll!**

**Kayla**

­­­


	5. More than words could express

**A/N: So what will happen between Edward and Bella tonight? Will Edward convince Bella to come back to him? Should Bella even stay the night with the Cullens? Maybe she should just go home with Eli… but will she? That's the question… I don't even know the answer yet…**

**I still don't own the twilight characters.**

**Me: I love you Edward.**

**Edward: Kayla, I don't even know you. Besides I'm a fictional character.**

**Me: You are not I refuse to believe that!**

**Edward: I'm going to leave now.**

**Me: No! Edward don't leave. I'm sorry. (Edward leaves)**

**Eli: It's okay Kayla… I'm here.**

**Me: Okay! Will you live under my bed?**

**Eli: Sure, why not!**

Ok… that was kind of random… ok back to the story…

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

My mind was somewhere else when Bella and Edward met back up with us. "Bella dear, where did you two go?"

"I had to use the restroom. I almost succeeded in not tripping the entire night. Edward caught me." I accepted her story and she laid her head on my shoulder.

Edward's eyes portrayed envy and hate toward me. I laid my head on Bella's when I saw a bright flash. I looked up to see Alice taking a picture of Bella and me. Bella didn't move. I heard the steady rhythm of her breath. She was asleep.

"Alice, that was rude. You could have woken her up." She gave me a puppy dogface. "I forgive you, but I want a copy of the picture." She smiled and then turned around.

I held Bella tight till I recognized the long dirt path we were traveling down. We had gotten back from Seattle quickly. Before I knew it were getting out of the car. I picked Bella up and started walking to my car with her.

"Where are you going?" Edward's voice spoke directly to me for the first time that night.

"I'm taking Bella home." He looked in awe.

"She's supposed to spend the night here tonight, don't you remember?" I didn't understand. Bella would be more comfortable in her own room. I realized Edward wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hold Bella that night.

I sighed. "Bella would be more comfortable in her own house." He glared at me.

"Says who?" I scoffed at him.

"Says me, her boyfriend." He grew angry when Alice appeared next to me.

"Bella and I have plans to go shopping tomorrow. You really want me to take her. She'll be picking up things for you." I couldn't argue with her.

I tried to hand Bella to her when she latched on to my shirt. She wouldn't go to Alice.

"Let me try." Edward stepped up and held out his arms. I refused to give her to him.

"No, if Bella stays so do I" I glared at Edward and he returned the favor. Tonight would be interesting.

"Who said you were welcome?" Edward lashed out at me.

"Well if I'm not staying neither is Bella." My tone was quiet but assertive.

"The hell she isn't." His voice echoed through the surrounding forest.

"What are you two fighting about?" Bella's eyes flicked open.

"Oh look, you woke her up." I rolled my eyes at Edward as I looked back down at Bella.

"Well now that she's up she should be able to choose where she sleeps." Edward's voice was full of hate.

I looked back down at Bella she was still groggy from sleep. "Bella honey, would you rather stay here at the Cullen's house or go home with me?" She shook her head.

"I gotta go shopping with Alice." I smiled at her.

"She can pick you up just as good from your house. If you go to your house I can stay with you. I'm not welcome here." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't leave me." Her grip tightened on my shirt.

"Never." I walked toward my mustang and opened the passenger door.

"Alice, what time do you want to pick her up?" Alice was busy glaring at Edward.

"Um, I guess around 12:30. Make sure she eats before she leaves. I'll buy her dinner at the mall." I nodded and smiled to myself. 12:30 gave Bella and I plenty of time together.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Edward's voice cut through me as I walked over to the driver's side. I looked at Bella again and then smirked at Edward.

"You were just to scared of hurting her. Don't worry though, I'll be gentle." I imagined Bell's body under mine. I knew it would set him off.

Edward's fist clenched. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't choose truth if that's what you mean." I did a U turn and left Edward in the dust as I sped down the road.

As soon as we were out of sight I turned to Bella. She had fallen back asleep. I would never make her do something she didn't want to do. I was just so angry with Edward. He acted like he could run Bella's life for her.

We pulled into my driveway and I carried Bella over to her house. I found her key under the pot and opened the door. I carried Bella effortlessly up the flight of stairs and placed her on the bed pulling away from her. She woke up and drew back when she looked at me.

"Eli, your eyes. They're completely dark." I hadn't noticed how dark they were. My throat burned like crazy.

"I'll be fine dear." She shook her head.

"No, Eli you need to hunt. If you don't hunt I can't follow through with my plans I have for tomorrow night." I grinned at her.

"Ok fine, I'll go hunting for a couple of hours. Change and I'll be back in the morning." I kissed her head and walked over to the window.

"Are you going to be gone the whole night?" I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yes dear. I need to take every precaution." She nodded in understanding.

I jumped out the window. Tonight would be a long night.

BPOV

Eli left me alone in my house. I suddenly felt very scared. What if Victoria came for me? I would be unprotected. I started nervously pacing my room in thought. I gave up and went to my dresser to get some pajamas. My hands trembled with fear and nervousness as I pulled on my shorts and camisole. I neatly placed the beautiful dress on a hanger and my hands trembled as I opened the closet door. What if she was waiting for me there? I decided just to lay my dress out on my rocker.

I knew I was being stupid. If Victoria were here she would have attacked me already. I climbed in my bed and grabbed my phone tempted to call Eli. I knew he needed to hunt though. My fingers scrolled through the contacts and landed on Alice's number when a knock on my window sent me jumping hiding under my covers.

I heard his quiet laugh as the window opened and closed. He silently moved across the room and placed a hand on my body under the covers. I jumped.

"Bella, calm down. Why are you so jumpy?" My angel's voice rung out from the open air above me. He lifted up the corner of the bedspread and peaked under our eyes meeting.

He wasn't my angel. Not anymore. "H-h- hey Edward."

He pulled the covers off my head and sat down on my bed next to me. "Bella, why are you so jumpy?"

I felt so stupid. "Eli left to go hunting. I was scared something would happen to me. I was unguarded. What if Victoria came." I paused a moment and then looked at the closet. "I think she's in my closet."

He laughed. "Oh really, do you want me to take care of the big bad monster in your closet?" I nodded my head. I was dead serious.

He saw the look in my eyes and pulled me to him. I burst out in tears. "I- I-I- I'm sorry Edward. I know it's stupid."

He no longer laughed at my situation. "No Bella, it's not stupid. It's okay. I'll go hang your dress up." He grabbed my dress and walked in my closet and was back in two seconds. "Bella, this is why I wanted you to stay at our house. You're safer with seven Vampires who are trained in fighting rather than one. Bella, why didn't you tell me you were so scared?"

I didn't answer I just clung onto him. I missed when he held me. I missed when he sung me to sleep at night. I missed having him this close to me. I missed the feeling of security he gave me. I yawned and he pulled away.

"Now Bella, go to sleep." I shook my head.

"I'm not tired." I yawned when I said the word tired.

"Oh, I can tell." He chuckled but I was too tired to care.

"I can't sleep. I'll have nightmares." He looked at me lovingly.

"Well I can't stay this close to you. Eli would flip his lid." I looked up at him pleading.

"I'll explain in the morning." He shook his head.

"Bella, we need to talk." He paused then continued. "Bella, I can do this anymore. I can't just be your friend. I want to be more. I can't hold you at night. You have a boyfriend. I can't continually be this close to you. Bella I love you. I will always love you just know that. But, Bella I can't lie down next to you or listen to that guy's thoughts about you and not care. I wish I could but I just can't. I wish I had never left. I wish I never put myself in this position."

He poured his heart out to me, and all I could do was sit there. I loved Edward more than words could express. But, I was scared. I was scared that he would leave again. He couldn't promise he wouldn't. I was scared to love someone who had broken my heart.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I love you more than words could express. I need you. I need you like the Earth needs the Sun. I need you like animals need water. I need you like a druggie needs their fix. Edward I love you so much but I'm scared." He pulled me to his chest.

"Love, what are you scared of?" His voice wasn't steady which was unusual.

"I'm scared that you'll leave me again. I'm scared you won't want me. I'm scared that one day you won't want me. I am so scared." He pulled me closer to him and I breathed in his scent.

"Bella, I promise to this day forward. I will never leave you. I will always come back to you. I will be with you until you order me away. I am incomplete without you. You are my sun, my water, and my fix. Bella I need you to live. You give me something to live for. Please Bella. Please believe me. I love you."

I leaned in and without thinking kissed him. He cupped my face with his hand and flipped us over so he was on top of me. His cool tongue traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth allowing him access. Our tongues moved in sync. He pulled away to allowing me to breath. Now was about the time he would stop for "my safety" but I had been without him for much longer than I could stand.

His hands traveled to the bottom of my camisole as I started unbuttoning his shirt. We wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for two sharp knocks on my window. I looked up and saw the face of a beautiful brown haired girl. Her maroon eyes watched me hungrily.

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter twice. I wrote what would have happened if she stayed at the Cullen's house. I liked this one better. So we now have an unexpected visitor. She seems to be a passing vampire with her eyes on Bella obviously no match for our magnificent Edward. The bigger question is… what will Bella tell Eli? Is Bella absolutely sure she wants to be with Edward or is she still having doubts? Find out this and more in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to work on my grammar and spelling but I don't reread most of my stories, which is why I am able to update so quickly. I'll try to do better by rereading! I still can't make any promises. Thanks bunches.**

**Kayla**


	6. Misplaced Affections?

**A/N: Many of you say that Bella forgave Edward a little too quickly. I totally agree with you. Well I have found a loophole in my own story.** _(Are you ready for it?)_**This has made room for a curveball if you must give it a name. I am very aware that she forgave Edward very quickly. I am also aware that Eli is head over heels for Bella and she is about to break his heart by telling him her dreadful news. How sad. That's where my curveball comes in. We shall not forget the hungry eyes that peer in through the thin glass.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to have rights to Stephanie's characters, but I am not her. So I have to improvise with my own. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Eli's POV

The night was dark with few stars sprinkled throughout the dark sky. There wasn't a moon to fill the presence of the sky. The only sound was that of the crickets playing their never-ending tune.

I enjoyed hunting as most of our kind does. I decided to go for larger prey so I could get back to Bella. My body yearned for her touch. She was now my world and nothing could take me from her. I had plans to make her my wife. We would then spend eternity together if it were what she wished. She would be the next one to join our coven. I would be by her side during her change. I would learn from his mistakes. I would forever be in debt to him for giving her to me. If it weren't for his leaving, as sick as it may seem, I would not have her.

I hit up a few, larger game and then decided I was done for the night. I couldn't stop thinking of her. I passed by her house too lost in thought to glance. I walked through my front door to be confronted by my family.

"What are you up to at this ungodly hour?" Carson's face was evident with rage.

"I was out hunting. What's it to you?" I was really ready to go back to Bella's side.

"That is no way to talk to your father." Emma's voice was stern yet controlled.

"Sorry, can I go?" I pleaded with them.

"Fine. I don't want you out keeping people from their rest though." I nodded then headed upstairs to change.

BPOV

Edward's body tensed at the face peering through the window. He jumped from the bed and his body took up a defensive posture. His lips curled back from his teeth and his body crouched low the ground. He flipped the lock on my window and the strange girl cautiously stepped through the window. I suddenly got a good look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair about the same color as mine. Her hair was curly at the ends like it had been spirally curled. It was shinier than mine also. Of course she had to be a brunette. Her eyes weren't the beautiful color of Edwards. They were a sickly maroon color. It scared me almost. Her body had that hourglass shape that every girl wanted. She looked like she wore a wonder bra but I knew better. She was perfect. Edward growled and she growled back.

I watched as they danced around my room. Edward made sure he was always between her and me. I watched their ritual dance intently. I was shaken with fear as she inched herself closer to me. Edward never gave her a chance. After several minutes of this she pounced. Not at me but at Edward. She bit is ear playfully. He snapped at her while she kissed his cheek. Was she trying to get in his pants? Jealousy raged over me.

"Stop that." Edward was now laughing as she batted her eyes at him.

"Make me" her tone was rather seductive. I felt like a lesbian.

"I'm serious." He looked into her eyes. I had never seen him act like that with anyone else.

"But Eddie." I laughed to myself. Eddie? She had a cute nickname for him?

Her head shot back, looking in my direction.

"Not a chance." Edward grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Don't even think about it. She's mine." I suddenly liked protective Edward.

"Aw, won't you share?" She had misunderstood everything. At least I hoped she had.

He let her go and backed up toward me. He put his arms around me still standing in front of me.

"I think you need to hunt." Edward's voice was assertive.

"I think you need to go back to preschool and learn how to share Mr. Cullen." She was obviously the sarcastic type. I gave her props for her wit.

Edward turned around to face me. Obviously not threatened by the figure in the corner. "Bella, your boyfriend will be back in a couple of minutes. I need to take her…" His eyes glanced back at her then at my pleading eyes. "Hunting. You will not be alone for long. I promise."

I started to protest. What if this hussy took advantage of him in the woods? What if she had other friends lurking around the corner, just waiting to sink their teeth in me? I shuddered at the thought. I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't even know this girl and I was already planning her and Edward's romantic, sexually pleasing getaway to the cold hard forest floors of Forks Washington. Wow… I had to be deranged. I nodded and they walked out the door. Edward swatted her hand and she pinched his butt. No, I think my first assumption was right. She was a whore.

I heard the door close downstairs as I took time to examine Edward's words. 'You're boyfriend will be back in a couple of minutes.' I was flabbergasted. Since when was he satisfied that Eli was my boyfriend? Had I just imagined the blissful kiss on my bed? Was there something about this girl that I possibly didn't know about? I felt horrible for kissing Edward. He had played me. He had made me think he loved me, then left me for another girl.

I almost broke down crying when I heard soft knocks on my bedroom window. I cried out in fear. I was scared of what might lie waiting for me outside of the confines of my thoughts. I looked up to see the familiar face. It was the face of someone that over the past couple of days had sent me on a roller coaster of emotions. My legs felt like jell-o under me as I clumsily walked to my window. Eli's form flawlessly passed through the window. I fell into his arms. I knew he would see everything. I didn't care at that moment. I just needed him to hold me, if only for just that moment. I knew I didn't deserve him. He would see through me instantly and leave like Edward. I wasn't worth wanting.

"My sweet Bella, don't think that. You are every bit deserving. He shouldn't have done that to you. Edward knew you were vulnerable, and frankly he didn't care. Bella, you have to know something. Men are pigs. All of them, with a few exceptions." I looked at him with disbelief. How could he say that confidently?

"B-b-b but." He pressed his finger to my lips and I stopped talking.

"Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella. I have learned not to dwell on the past, and I think it is time you learn how to do that also. What you and Edward had was amazing. I understand that. I think it's time to explain the rest of my story." I stared at him with wonder. He never ceased to amaze me.

I couldn't talk. I just nodded showing him to put an end to his riddles.

"When I told you about Edward taking Bethany from me, I wasn't lying. He did kill Bethany. Bethany was also taken from me. But, let me explain. She had been walking home from the store the night after our wedding. I was out hunting that day, and I was to return home early in order to surprise her. She was running late from the store and I got worried. I caught Edward in the act. He had bitten her already. I couldn't do anything. Edward stood up, her blood dripping from his chin. She wasn't totally dead. She still had hope of living but it meant her change. I quickly ran to her, taking a bite on each of her wrist and each of her ankles. The transformation had already been set in motion. She was unconscious though. Edward glared at me and then scooped her up in his arms. He ran away and I was unable to catch him. He was too fast. I was devastated. A couple of months later, I saw them walking down the street together, hand in hand. She was head over heels for him. I had lost the love of my life. I was nothing without her. I missed her touch. I missed the fluttering my heart got when I saw her. I missed her loving lips.

The Bethany I met on the streets that day wasn't whom I had left to go hunting two months ago. She was different. She was changed. Her body language was different. She was very hostile and she flaunted herself. She was a regular eight dollar floozy, if you know what I mean." I laughed at his reference. He smiled at me then continued. "Bella, people change. There is a difference between vegetarian vampires and regular vampires. Their attitude is different. Edward's eyes that day were also red. They were full of hate, rage, and lust for my Bethany. Her eyes were full of the same things. It was painful to see her like that. She was not killed as I led you to believe. I just didn't want you to see that image of Edward in your head. You had built him up as a god and I didn't want to be the one to disappoint you. I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes. They were full of sorrow, yet they had a hint of love.

I once again fell into Eli's arms. He held me. I felt my body being lifted as he sat us in the rocker. He rocked me back and forth as if I were a babe. I felt a sense of security when I was with Eli. It was painfully the same security I felt when Edward held me. It was the feeling of protection and love. I yawned suddenly realizing how tired I was.

"Bella dear, you need your sleep." I shook my head.

"I can't, the nightmares." I knew they would come and I wasn't ready. I was scared I wouldn't wake up.

"Don't worry dear, I'll keep them away." Eli whispered into my ear before placing a kiss on it.

"Promise?" I looked into his eyes and he nodded in assurance.

"Promise." I nodded and he carried me to my bed.

He pulled back my covers and slid me under them. I felt a shiver flow over my body. I sat up and Eli handed me his hoodie. I had kept if from that first night. I happily slid it on and nestled back under the covers. He turned off the lights and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around and hummed some new song into my ear. He had the voice of an angel. I snuggled up next to him and slipped into my dream.

It was a great dream too. Eli and I were hand in hand walking down the streets of Port Angeles. I had a ring on my left hand. We were walking by wedding boutiques and cake shops. He was watching me lovingly and pointing out different things to me. We were happy together.

"I love you Bella." Eli leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you too Eli."

Then he did something unexpected. He patted my stomach and smiled.

**A/N: Ah, so how did you like my curveball? We really never knew all too much about Edward's cynical past. Did you like my loophole? Eli never quite said she flat out died as in boom… your dead. He did leave it open for the mind to play with.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :D**

**What does Bella's dream mean? Is she really meant to be with Eli? Will she ever be truly happy without Edward, and since when is Edward a player? Not to mention the trampy girl that stole Edward from Bella. Was that just misunderstood affections, or are they really going to need Bella's plans for that romantic, sexually pleasing getaway? **

**The answers to your questions and mine will unfold in the chapters waiting to be typed by none other than me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I reread over this and I'll do it again later. I hope my spelling and grammar are up to par!**

**Kayla**


	7. The forbidden fruit

**A/N: So I'm glad that most of you liked my loophole! I wanted to let you all be the first to know that I have picked my Eli. I was first going for the whole skater/punk style but I gave him a haircut! I have a link on my profile. I have given the role of Eli to Hayden Christensen. I first got the idea from **_**misspenguiin**_**. She is a devoted reader and fan! I would like to personally thank you. I decided after watching his new movie Jumper! Thanks a bunch. :p**

**So far we can only assume the floozy girl with Edward was Bethany although it was never stated. Also we still don't know what her intentions were. (Though she made them quite clear) Bella will need Eli to help her. Bella will also need some girl time with her best friend. It will soon be Alice's time to shine. Should we give her, her 15 minutes? I think so.**

**As for Bella's dream… This is something she wants. We all know that, however much we want it, vampires cannot have babies. If only if only. (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked it was Stephanie's name on the front covers of all the beloved books surrounding the world. Sadly it is not mine. I would have to use a lot of sharpies to cross out her name and write mine. Just thinking about all that writing screams carpal tunnel!**

Back to the story…

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up that morning to a cool breeze flowing across my face. I didn't want to wake so I snuggled up closer to my prince charming. I felt light kisses all over my face.

"Good morning beautiful." His sweet voice poured into my ear.

My eyes flicked open and I grumbled something or another. He chuckled lightly.

"As much as I would love to lie here with you all day, you have to get up. Alice is taking you shopping. Don't you remember?" I sat up and put on my puppy dog face.

"Please don't make me go." I begged him.

He chortled. "Sorry dear." He kissed my cheek. "Alice made me promise to make you go. She said I would get something in return.

I groaned. "What time is it?" He glanced at the clock.

"11:30, you slept late." I grinned at him.

I tweaked my voice to make it as seductive as possible. "Lets sleep for a little later."

I crawled on top of him and straddled him. I grabbed his face and pulled it to me. He gave in and our lips moved in sync. He pushed me back so he was on top and in control. I moved my fingers through his hair and he pulled him to me. My hands trailed down to the buttons of his shirt and I started undoing the first button.

Eli grabbed my hand. "Stop, Bella, we can't. Not right now. We don't have enough time." I pulled myself off of him.

I felt unwanted. Why didn't he want me? I felt his cold hands around my waist and he pulled me into my lap. His cold nose nuzzled through my hair and I felt the cold tip on my neck. He felt my emotions.

"Bella, it's not like that. You know it's not like that. I want you more than anything. Tonight. I promise tonight."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his chest. "Promise?" He laughed.

"Promise. Now I think you need to take a shower. You need your strength." I nodded and groggily walked to the bathroom.

After a quick shower I dried my hair with a blow dryer and put on a little make-up. Alice will be proud. I trudged to my room and opened my closet. I jumped back when I saw a dark figure in the corner.

"El-" My mouth was covered with a cold hand.

"He's not here to help you, love. You are mine. There will be no tonight. Do you understand?" There was a difference in the voice but I knew whom it belonged to. It belonged the one who use to be my angel. He was no longer an angel. He was a demon. "Do you understand?" He spat at me like I was trash. Did he see whom he was walking with last night, and I was the trash?

My breathing stopped when I turned around. I saw his eyes. They were a dark maroon color. They mirrored the witch's. I pulled my towel tighter around me.

"Leave." My voice was full of anger.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you." I shuddered with fear and he left out the window.

My hands trembled like the night before. I put on my underclothes and pulled on my jeans. My hands shook with fear as I pulled my polo over my head. What had gotten into him? I knew I had to tell someone, but whom? I collapsed on the floor at his words. 'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.'

"Bella, what happened?" Eli pulled me into his chest. I knew he saw everything. "I'll kill him." His eyes turned dark.

"N-n-no." My breathing was heavy. "Anything but that."

Eli picked me up and walked me downstairs. "I'm going with you today."

"You would go shopping with Alice for me?" He laughed.

"Yes, I will even bring Addison if that's okay." I nodded. Alice would love her.

My phone rung and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh."

I flipped the phone open. "Alice?"

"Hey Bella." Her cheery voice came on the phone. "Is Edward there? I haven't seen him since last night."

I let out a gasp. "N-n-no Edward is not here. Are you coming?"

"Bella, is everything alright?" I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me.

"Um, yeah. Can Eli and his sister come?" Alice didn't take the answer but she jumped to say yes.

"Yes! The more the merrier! Now Eli can help you pick out something for tonight!" I remembered Edward's words. There will be no tonight. I shuddered.

I felt Eli's cold hand on my shoulder. "Sure Alice."

"Ok Bella, I'll see you in five." I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket.

"There will be a tonight. Don't worry dear." I nodded my head and Eli wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. He held me.

I turned around to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "You made me a sandwich?" He nodded.

"Talk about disgusting." I laughed at the face he made.

I took some of the peanut butter and wiped it on his lip. I stood on my tip toes and licked it from his lips.

"Still disgusting?" He shook his head.

"I think not." I kissed his neck and then ate my sandwich happily.

There was a beep from the driveway and before I could take a step Eli had scooped me up and we were running outside. He shut the door behind him. Addison was already in the front seat so Eli and I slid in the back.

Alice and Addison really clicked. They seemed to have all the same interests. It was kind of weird. Eli's hand never left my waist. He whispered reassuring things in my ear. Alice kept looking behind at me with a worried face. She mouthed what's wrong. I shook my head and laid it back on Eli's shoulder. We were in Port Angeles in no time.

I dreaded shopping with Alice. It was nice to get new clothes, but enough is enough. She dragged me into Victoria Secret and pushed Addie and Eli out. They went to do some brother sister bonding. She pulled several things off the racks. I wore more when I went swimming in the pool. She saw my expression and handed them to me. My eyes immediately flowed to the light green set. When we got in the dressing room the questions started pouring out. I was fine with answering them. I needed some advice of my own.

"Ok, why were you so scared on the phone?" Her eyes pierced through me.

"I'll tell you, but if I do I want you to promise your protection." She looked confused.

"Of course Bella, your practically my sister." I nodded.

"Okay, Eli went hunting last night. When he left it scared the shiznits out of me. Edward was suddenly there. We talked and had one hell of a kiss. Then we were interrupted by some strange vampire with dark maroon eyes." Alice gasped but I ignored it and went on. "She came in and Edward defended me. Then he said he was taking her hunting. He said that my boyfriend would be back soon." She barged in.

"But I thought he absolutely hated the idea of you an Eli." I shrugged.

"Me too. I didn't understand it. He left after wrestling this girl to the floor. She pinched his butt as they left. So, I wrote her off as a whore." She laughed and told me to continue. "I broke down and Eli found me. He told me about his ex wife. Edward had apparently almost killed her. Eli changed her and Edward took her from him. Her name was Bethany." Alice's eyes grew dark at the name. "You know her?"

"Yeah, but finish your story and I'll explain later."

I continued. "So Eli stayed with me last night. This morning we were playing around and we sort of planed something tonight." She smiled devilishly and picked up the red lingerie set. I laughed then continued. "Eli left to get changed and I got in the shower. When I got out I went to my closet to get some clothes. Edward was there. He told me that there would be 'no tonight'. He said that I was his. His eyes were the same maroon color as the strange girl's. Then he said if I told anyone he was there he would kill me." Alice gasped and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello Carlisle? Yeah this is Alice. We have a problem." I could understand nothing after that. The speed was too incredible.

She flipped the phone shut and pulled me to the sales counter. She paid for the things and dragged me out of the store practically running. Eli and Addie were waiting outside.

"Eli, we have to get Bella away from here. Pronto." His eyes widened and he scanned the crowd.

We walked toward the entrance of the mall. "Bella, we're going to get in the car and we are going to go back to your house. We will drop Addison off then Eli will get in his mustang and follow us to our house." I felt as if I were being followed. "I assume Eli has a credit card." He nodded. "You will be safe there until we can find the next flight anywhere but here."

"Alice." I could barley hear Eli's voice as we passed by a big crowd. "There are two figures in hoodies following us."

"I know. It's them. Why do you think we're walking in a crowd? Everyone block your thoughts." They all started thinking about random things.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice and Eli's arms prohibited me from grabbing it. Once in the parking lot they looked around making sure no one was looking, and Eli picked me up and they ran to the car. We climbed in and Alice threw the car into reverse. I saw the familiar silver car following us. My phone buzzed and then rung signaling it wasn't a message.

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend!"

I knew who it was.

"Answer it Bella." Alice's voice was amazingly calm.

"Hello?" His voice came over the phone like honey.

"Bella love, let me explain. I love you. Please hear me out." I glance back at him and noticed he was alone. His eyes were golden.

"Edward? Is it really you?" There was a pause.

"Bella, I told you I would never leave you. Tell Alice to pull the car over." I looked in the rearview mirror. I saw a black cloth flash in the back seat. His eyes grew maroon again.

"No, not if you are going to kill me." I snapped the phone shut.

"Alice, we don't have time to drop Addie off. Take me to your house." I gripped Eli's waist like I was holding on for dear life.

"Alice, what do you know about Bethany?" Alice took a deep breath, not that she needed it, and began her story.

"Bethany was his girlfriend. They got together sometime when Edward left the family. She had some kind of control over him. He called it the power of the forbidden fruit. When she feeds on human blood she only creates evil. When she feeds on animal blood she creates good."

"I don't get it? She can make Edward do her dirty deeds?" She nodded her head.

"Precisely. Edward can't help it. That would be why he was trying to take her hunting. If she drinks animal blood she isn't a threat. Last night she must have had human blood in her. Even though Edward may not have drunk any human blood, she controls him. Hence the color of his eyes. When he breaks from the hold, his eyes turn back to normal." She paused for a second. "I fear you are the only one who can break that bond she has over him."

I pondered the thought. It was amazing, the one person a few months ago that I would have given my life for was now trying to take mine from me. What had I done to deserve this? Was this some kind of cruel punishment?

The rest of the trip was silent. We arrived at the Cullen house and they all rushed out to greet us. Eli pulled me out of the car while Alice and Jasper grabbed the bags. After conversing with Eli, Addie took off running home.

When we got inside everyone sat around the living room. They all sat perfectly still. No one spoke. I started the meeting.

"Okay, how do we get rid of the slut?"

**A/N: Can you answer Bella's question? Bethany is very witty. She doesn't mess around. Now that she has Edward she can control a lot. She can control Bella's emotions, which control Eli's emotions. Don't forget Jasper… he's just an emotional basket case! Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle all love Edward. Fighting against Bethany is sure to mean fighting against Edward. Can any of them handle it?**

**Again don't hate me for making Edward the bad guy once again. We now know it isn't totally his fault. Poor Edward… he's under a spell that makes him want to kill the love of his existence. Even worse… poor Bella. She's trying to be killed by someone she loves.**

**Poor Eli… he has to go through this all with Bella. He has to feel all the hurt and betrayal in her heart. He knows that Bella still loves Edward. It must hard knowing there's another man. Will love be enough? Lets just throw a pity party. You're all invited! **

**Talk about a twist. Don't hate me… I love you! :D I kept uploading it then deleting it... i just couldn't make it perfect. I hope you all enjoy it though.**

**P.S Review like crazy… tell me if you liked it… or if you didn't!**

**Kayla**


	8. As ready as I’ll ever be

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier… I went with my family out on the boat today and just got a chance to start on this story again.**

**So, I've been pondering on what to have the family do about Bethany and Edward… you'll get to hear some of the random family member's ideas. I'm thinking slow excruciating pain for Bethany or not… what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Again… I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters… I do claim the wonderful Eli… and I sadly claim the not so wonderful Bethany…**

Chapter 8

"_Okay, how do we get rid of the slut?"_

I actually had chosen my words wisely. I never said I was nice.

"Now we're talking." Emmett hooted at me.

"I say we painfully rip her to shreds and then set her on fire!" Rosalie's facial expression was sinister.

I laughed maniacally. "Go Rose."

She glared at me. "Not for you, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Well as much as I would like that, I hate to admit it but she is really smart. She would know if we planned to painfully kill her."

That's when Carlisle butted in. " Bella's right. Bethany isn't going to take any crap. If she even thinks she knows what's coming she won't hesitate to strike and kill. If it isn't one of us it might be Edward."

I shuddered at the thought. Alice just stared out into space as Jasper rubbed circles in her back to help comfort her. Eli seemed to be thinking by my side. Esme came back from the kitchen and handed me a glass of Mountain Dew.

"You need the caffeine dear." She whispered into my ear and then flashed me an apologetic look.

I chugged the Mountain Dew not realizing how thirsty I was. Eli's hand rubbed my back as he pulled me into his lap. I placed the empty glass on the table and leaned back onto Eli. For the first time he spoke up.

"I have an idea." The room fell silent as he took a deep breath. "In the car Alice said sometimes Edward can break from Bethany's hold." He paused and Alice nodded her head. "Edward loves Bella more than anything. Jasper and I both know that." This time Jasper shook his head yes. "I propose that we put Bella in a predicament that he has no control over. Either his extreme anger or extreme concern will break the hold."

"I don't get it? What are you suggesting we do? Throw Bella off a cliff and see if he comes to save her?" Emmett's voice was mocking.

Eli sighed and then explained his idea. "We all know what happened this morning with Bella in the closet. He was angry because Bella and I had planned to do something tonight." I felt the blood run to my cheeks. "I think that Edward will come to Bella's house tonight to make sure she is true to her word."

That's when Alice caught on. "Oh, I get it. You should act like you are going to sleep with Bella. Then Edward will go ballistic and break his hold from Bethany in order to stop you from sleeping with Bella." She paused. "But what happens if him getting angry just makes her hold more powerful. That is a possibility."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. "That is where his protection mode would kick in. Alice, you'll be able to see his decisions right?"

"Um, yeah it shouldn't be a problem." She was wonder woman.

"Well since Alice will be able to see Edward's decisions, she will be able to see his reaction to our decision. If he gets angry and doesn't break the hold, we will try another attack."

I butted in. "Won't we need a signal?"

He smiled at me and then brushed my face before continuing. What was up with boyfriends and their girlfriend's cheeks? "We will have a signal. Alice will call Bella's phone if we need to start a different route."

Carlisle seemed as if he were thinking to himself. "And what will this different route be?

Eli shrugged. I took in everything he said then it hit me. "Well I have a second route." All eyes were on me. "Edward always said he would never want me to be force to do anything. If Alice sees Edward loose control with maroon eyes she will call my cell phone. That will be Eli's signal to plan B." I stopped and then gathered my thoughts. "Plan B will be force."

"Huh?" Emmett's jaw dropped as he realized what I meant.

"Yes Emmett. I will tell Eli that I don't think it's the right time that I want to wait. Which is reasonable since we just met a few days ago." I can't believe I wanted to sleep with Eli… we had after all just met a couple of days ago. Maybe I was the trash. Eli's hand was on my shoulder and I felt calm… thanks to Jasper. "Um, oh yeah. Anyway Eli will try to talk me to my senses. It won't work. He will get mad and try to force himself on me. At this time Edward should be at my window. He will be so intent on Eli and I that he won't be focused on the family as they surround the house. You will be able to capture Bethany and stick some food in her face before she can gain control on Edward again."

"Isn't there a possibility that Eli will get carried away? What if he unintentionally hurts you? When he is trying to 'rape' you." Emmett really needed to lay off Eli.

"That won't happen." Eli defended himself. He glared at Emmett. If looks could kill.

I sighed as I saw it all come together in my head. This is what had to be done, for Edward. I at least owed him that much. I took a deep breath and laid back on Eli's chest as his arm wrapped around my stomach. Exhaustion finally got the better of me.

APOV

I thought over the plan. It was good. It should work if done properly. Bella had fallen asleep on the loveseat next to Eli. This was taking a lot out of her. Bella would need something to wear tonight. It would have to drive Edward crazy. It occurred to me that this would have to act as natural as possible.

The family got up and started doing various things. Eli just sat there running his hands through Bella's hair. Which reminded me, I would get to make her very pretty tonight.

"Eli, you should probably go home. Bella should sleep for a little bit. Then I'll take her home. Be there around 9." He looked torn. I understood he didn't want to leave her. "Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her."

"I know." He whispered so only I could hear.

Eli slipped from under Bella. He took one last glance at her before disappearing through the door. Jasper gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He was always so reassuring. "He really loves her you know. It's almost as strong as Edward's love for her. He hasn't even known her as long either. He's so worried about her. He's terrified." I glanced back at Bella.

I really felt bad for her. She was always put in danger. On top of that, the one inflicting the pain is her ex-boyfriend who is madly in love with her. She knows that but she has a hard time believing it. But, after this what can I say. Now she has this perfect guy come along who really loves her, and she's still in love with the guy who wants to kill her. Love sucks for her.

I picked Bella up and carried her to the only room with a bed. It was Edward's room. Jasper followed me with all the bags from our shopping trip. I sorted through the various bags. I finally found what I was looking for. It was a blue baby doll lingerie top with matching underwear. It was elegant yet seductive. The fact that it was blue just added a reason for her wearing it tonight. I prayed the plan would work.

I glanced at the clock on Edward's bedside table. It was 6:00. I would let Bella sleep for another hour. She had to look absolutely stunning tonight.

Every once in a while she would stir in her sleep. Occasionally saying Eli's name sweetly. Once or twice she screamed Edward's name like he were murdering her. Soft sobs escaped from her lips. Emmett came to check on her a couple of times. He really was concerned about her. She was like a younger sister to him. If anyone ever hurt her, he would kill them. When I told him about how Bella was without Edward he threw Edward through a wall. Lets just say Esme wasn't happy.

The hour passed slowly as I reminisced at the happy times our family had shared. I was truly terrified that something would go wrong. What if we couldn't control Bethany? What if Edward flipped out on Eli before he could defend himself? Bella would be devastated.

BPOV

I woke up to Alice gently shaking me. "Bella, wake up Bella."

I rolled over to see Alice's way too smiley face. "Ugh." I groaned.

"Up, Up ,Up! We have to make you look absolutely delicious tonight." I wanted to turn off the sunshine.

Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me out of bed. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten any lunch. I didn't have time to tell her I was hungry. She already had me sitting in the chair in front of her mirror. Various make up products were lined up in front of me.

"Here, eat this." She shoved a hamburger in my hand. I ate it hungrily.

"Thanks." I said between mouthfuls.

"No problem. Just sit still please." I knew I wouldn't get out of it so I just agreed.

She started straightened my hair and then cleaned my face of the make up I had applied this morning. She applied a moisturizer and then a liquid foundation. It was my perfect color. She shaded my eyelids with a dark brown color and then applied mascara. After an hour and thirty minutes later she finally let me look in the mirror. I actually looked pretty.

"Are you ready?" I felt a pit in my stomach as I realized this was it.

"Sure." The butterflies were flapping as I tried to convince myself that everything would be fine.

"Ok here's the plan. I have all your clothes in this one bag, aside from what you will be wearing tonight. That is in the Victoria Secret bag." I felt in the bag and pulled out the two tiny pieces of material.

My mouth dropped. "You're kidding right?" She shook her head. "Alice, there is no way I'll be comfortable in that." She laughed.

"Trust me, it will be very comfortable." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what time?" She knew what I meant.

"Nine." I nodded.

"Okay, who's taking me?" I hoped it was Emmett. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Bethany.

"I am. Eli will be there as soon as I leave." I was thankful for that.

"Are you ready?" She asked the question again.

"As ready as I'll ever be." That I was sure of. I was diving head first into shallow murky water.

**A/N: So hopefully the plan will work out. Well I don't even know if it will work. I'm thinking about something happening. What if there was an uninvited guest? That's all they need right now. Do you know who it would be? Well I do… I don't know if I'm going to put them in yet though. I'll think about it.**

**Well you know the drill… please review… tell me what you think. I'm really tired from today so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Thanks a lot!**

**Kayla**

**P.S. Who Bella ends up with depends strongly on who you (the readers) pick on my poll. Edward or Eli?**


	9. Your Gaurdian Angel

**A/N: Ok… I was going to update earlier but I couldn't. I had to think long and hard to what would happen in this chapter. I'm torn between the loved by everyone Edward, and Eli. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do. **

**To clear up any questions:**

**Edward is under a type of trance thanks to Bethany. Bethany has a special power. She has the power of good and evil. She can control Edward although no one really knows why. Whatever the reason is… she has a powerful hold over him. The reason will be cleared up later. **

**Bella is working with Eli and her second family to break this hold Bethany has on Edward. If they can turn Bethany good, there are many possibilities that will occur. **

**I am planning to have an uninvited guest. Some of you have guessed who it is correctly. This person will play a huge role in how the story will end. Have you guessed who it is yet?**

**To clear something else up… I am not Stephanie Meyers. Therefore I don't own Edward or Bella or the other Twilight ****characters. :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Eli's POV

I left the Cullen residence with a dark cloud above my head. This plan was putting Bella in danger. What if plan B didn't even work? I don't know what I would do if Bella got hurt. I knew what I wouldn't do for sure. I had Edward to thank for that. If Bella got hurt, I would stay by her side. I would not at any cost leave her. Never would I do that.

I ran past my house not even noticing that I had passed it. I was so deep in thought. I came to a fork in the road and noticed I had gone to far. I sighed and turned back around heading back to my house. I stopped at the edge of the woods and walked at a slow pace to the front door. I pulled the tiny metal key out of my pocket and slowly slid it into the doorknob.

"Eli! What's going on? What happened? Where were you?" Emma wrapped me in a motherly hug and I had to peel her hands off my body.

"Chill Emma. Where's everyone? I should probably inform you all together." I rolled my eyes. I figured they would be supportive but it might draw attention to us. That was the last thing they wanted. They just wanted to fit in and be normal.

"In the living room everyone." Emma called upstairs. Carson came out of his study and Addie skipped down stairs.

"Yes honey?" Carson's worn face came into view as he took his place next to Emma on the couch.

Addison bounded in the room. "Can't this wait? I was watching the latest episode of Smallville!"

"No, Eli is finally going to explain why he's been acting so weird." She huffed and sat in the matching recliner next to mine.

"Okay, Eli. You were saying?" Carson looked impatient. He was always stressed.

"Well there has been a disturbance in the neighboring coven. My ex wife Bethany has used her power to control their youngest son." Carson raised his eyebrow.

"So what does this have to do with us?" I impatiently tapped my foot.

"Their youngest son is my girlfriend's ex. They have been bothering her. If we don't do something-" I was cut off by Emma.

"Eli, this girl seems like trouble. It isn't natural for a human girl to be dating a vampire, especially if this girl has an ex who is a vampire. I'm sorry but I don't think we should interfere." My mouth dropped at her response.

"Emma! This is my girlfriend. I love her. She's in danger and you say it isn't your business? How dare you say that?" I spat at her angrily.

"Eli Allen James! That is no way to talk to your mother!" Carson was now standing up as he raised his voice at me.

I was in shock. "I'm sorry if you feel that way, but that isn't going to stop me. I'm helping Bella. If I don't help her tonight she could be killed. I'm not going to let that happen." I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door a little too loudly. The top hinge shattered.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It was only6: 30. I decided to finish the painting I had started on earlier. I turned to my iHome and hit play on the iPod that was charging there. The song was a newer one that had come out. It was one of Bella's favorites. I sat cross-legged on the floor as I bent over the canvas. My strokes were thin and even. The painting was coming together nicely. The song continued and I found myself singing along to it.

(Your Guardian Angel By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I never noticed how much Bella had grown on me. I knew right then that if I needed I would die for her. She was my everything, and the only thing that concerned me now was making her happy.

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe I had said that to Bella. Telling her that if she told anyone I was there I would kill her? This was totally unlike me. She knew I didn't like the guy with her, but to kill?

"Leave her Edward. She's a tramp. She's not worth it. You want to kill her, remember?" There was a fight going on in my head.

"No, I love Bella. I would never hurt her. If it weren't for Bethany, I would have had her last night with no hesitation." I was now talking to myself. Great I was crazy!

"Stop joshing yourself Edward. You know she only wanted Eli. She moved on all because of Eli. You should kill him. Do you really think that she won't sleep with him tonight?" The evil side of me wanted to rip his head off. I couldn't let him take my Bella's innocence.

"No, if I hurt Eli I would hurt Bella. I won't hurt her again." I felt as if the good in me were overpowering the bad.

"Stop kidding yourself Edward. You know that she'll get in bed with him tonight. What are you going to do to stop it? Nothing? Just like the coward you are. She still loves you, yet you are willing to let her lie with another man. You do know that she is yours." I grew angry. "You know I'm right."

"Yes." I whispered to myself in an irritated tone.

Bethany walked into the room. "Hello." She smiled and jumped on top of me.

"Get off of me." I spat angrily at her. This was all her fault.

"Make me." She lunged toward me and pulled me into a chaste kiss. I pushed her off.

"I don't love you. Leave me alone. This is all your fault." She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's her isn't it? Is this why you don't love me? Are you still in love with your precious human? Am I not good enough for you? I'm not enough of a challenge or what?" She paused and a smirk played across her face. "Don't worry love, that will all change tonight. She can't hold you heart if she's not there."

I listened to her words not knowing exactly what she meant. I looked around the abandoned Forks paper mill. I heard soft footsteps and then they stopped abruptly behind me.

"Hello Edward. Miss me?"

**A/N: So, sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I was planning on making this chapter the actually plan in action. I decided that maybe people would want to see what Edward was going through. What exactly did Bethany have up her sleeve?**

**I also wanted you to see Eli's family's reaction to helping Bella. They may be similar to the Cullens in a few ways, but not in every way. Eli really loves Bella so we all know.**

**Who exactly is the mysterious voice? What does this mean for Bella's fate? If it makes you feel any better the next chapter Bella and Eli will put their plan into action. I still am not sure of the outcome yet? I guess it will be a suprise for both you and I! **

**Hope you like it. I should be able to update by tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Kayla**


	10. The words of a stranger

**A/N: When I was starting to write this chapter I thought it would go along as planned. Well I was wrong. It just happened to take a different turn of direction. Hope you don't hate me too much.**

**PS: If you haven't figured out I'm not Stephanie Meyers yet then you seriously need to visit the local mental institute.**

**Stephanie -: D**

**Kayla-:'(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

I leaned into the leather seat and twirled my fingers nervously. I couldn't stop myself for thinking about what was to come. What if he saw fear in my eyes, the ones he knew so well? What if our plan couldn't break the hold that Bethany had on him? Part of me wanted to go crawl under a rock and wallow in my own self-pity.

"Snap out of it Bella." I whispered to myself.

Alice glanced at me worriedly. "Bella, everything will be fine."

She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself. "Did you see it?" She shrugged, her eyes never leaving the road.

"No, to tell you the truth I couldn't see anything." I was happy that she hadn't lied to me, but her answer only reassured what I was previously thinking.

We pulled up to my house and I glanced over at Eli's window. I wondered if he were in my house yet. I opened the door and climbed out of the car with my bags in my hand. The butterflies now felt like small birds. My stomach did flips.

"Bella, don't worry. Just give into your instincts." Alice smiled warmly at me. I hated her stupid riddles.

Before I had even made it to the door Eli was by my side. He took the bags from me as I reached under the flowerpot to grab the key to my house. Eli's hand was on my shoulder. He took a quick intake of breath and then placed the key back under the flowerpot.

We stepped into the dark house and he scooped me up carrying me up the stairs. We were there in no time flat. He leaned over me and our lips met. All the tension seemed to go away for the moment. The bags dropped to the floor as the full moon lit the dark room. He was now on top of me. My legs wrapped around him instinctively. Now I got what Alice said.

I felt his excitement as he gently caressed my cheek. Out lips never left contact of each other's. He pulled away and I remembered the tiny bag on the floor. I wiggled away from his lips and they moved to my neck.

"Bella, oh Bella." He was rubbing my thigh.

"Eli, hold on. Let me change into something more… comfortable." He eyed me devilishly and reluctantly let me slide out of his grasp.

I winked at him seductively and grabbed the bag and teasingly walked out of the room. The nervousness followed me into the bathroom. I slipped on the baby doll top and the barely there underwear. My hand shook as I reached for the brass doorknob. I walked back across the narrow hallway and swear I saw a glint of topaz behind the hall window. When I turned to look there was nothing there. "Don't be silly Bella. It was just your imagination." I kept repeating that in my head.

Eli greeted me in his boxers at my door. His nose traced my neck as he pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up. His muscular body pressed against mine. He lifted me up effortlessly. Our lips never broke as we fought for dominance. I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. He knew I wanted this. He could feel it.

"Eli, what are you thinking about?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it.

"You, and about how much I love you. Right now for instance it's how delectable you look in that outfit." I laughed.

He kissed the revealed skin of my stomach and his lips trailed further up my body as I heard a soft knock at my window. Eli didn't seem to pay attention to it. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The knock got louder.

"Ignore it Bella." I hated that he said it. He very well knew I couldn't let someone watch while we were intimate.

He sighed and I grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over my body. I was always self-conscious. I looked at the window. No one was there. I opened it and leaned out the window. It was chilly outside. "Is there someone there? Edward?" I knew my mind couldn't travel to that. He wouldn't care anymore. My mind couldn't help but travel back to the topaz in my peripheral vision while coming from the bathroom.

I felt two cold hands on my hips. "Come back to bed Bella." I didn't want to. I knew I had hurt him. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. It was of course Alice.

_New Text Message:_

_Bella, it had an opposite effect than what we thought. He's going into depression. He's in the meadow. Get out of the house now. Uninvited guest._

_AL&JAZZ _

My heart dropped. I knew he could kill himself if he wanted. I had to get there fast. I pulled out of Eli's grasp and threw on my jeans. I didn't care if he was looking. I took off the baby doll in frenzy and snapped my bra on then threw on a sweater. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it over myself.

I left Eli standing in my room, the blank stare on his face awkwardly present. I heard him next to me as we ran to his Mustang. He could take me as far as the clearing. I had to find the meadow on my own.

We pulled up to the clearing and I found the barely treaded path. Eli started to follow me but I refused. He seemed to understand. He gave me the oversized flashlight and I started the five-mile walk into nothingness.

EPOV

I watched her emerge from the bathroom. She was so fragile looking in the skimpy outfit. It just had to be blue. My curious eyes found their way to her bedroom window. Eli's eyes were full of lust. His thoughts were strictly on Bella. The way he thought of her made my stomach drop.

_I wonder how Bella will look naked? I guess I'm about to figure out. I hope that ex of hers doesn't intrude. He's already don't enough to her. She still loves him though. Why can't she see past his mask? He obviously doesn't want her. If he did then he wouldn't have left her in the first place._

The words of a stranger stung. Bella entered the room a little flushed. She was so beautiful. Oh how I wished to be Eli right then. He pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. They moved to the bed. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to get him off of her. I didn't care if that meant him beating me to a pulp. I knocked on her window.

_Oh crap. Her ex boyfriend is already here. Maybe if I make her say she doesn't love him he'll get the point_.

I couldn't take it. I knocked again a little louder. Bella sighed and pushed him off of her. She pulled on his hoodie and came for the window. I jumped up above the window as she stuck her head out. "Is there someone there?" Her sweet voice filled my ears. I wanted nothing more than to embrace her. "Edward?"

I forced myself to leave. If this was what she wanted, then I would leave. I had to make her happy. I had completely forgotten why I had gone in the first place. I sat in the middle of our meadow as I remembered last night.

"_Hello Edward. Miss me?" Her words were full of venom._

"_Victoria." I spat out her name._

"_Oh Edward, no need to thank me. I will take care of your fix." I rolled my eyes as she embraced Bethany. So they were in this together._

_My thoughts trailed back to Bella, the love of my existence. I had heard Bethany's thoughts. She planned to kill Bella that night._

I tried to calm myself. I had no need to worry. My family was probably there for Bella. She had Eli as her protector. Not to mention the coven that lived next door. She was safer with him. I was the only one who succeeded in bringing her danger.

I sat there for a long time thinking of Bella. My sweet wonderful Bella. I broke down in dry sobs.

It had been almost an hour when I heard her desperate calls. I knew very well who it was. Had she come looking for me?

"Edward! Edward help! I'm scared and lost. Please." The beautiful voice filled my ears. She had come looking for me at night in the woods. I started to wonder if she were daft but then I knew the answer. She had come for me.

The crunching of her feet grew louder as I neared her. She tripped and screamed in pain. Her sobs were evident. She was cursing herself. She came into view as I saw her flashlight. Her back was turned to me. I ran up next to her and whispered lovingly in her ear.

"Bella?" She turned around and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Edward?" She collapsed in my arms. I smoothed back her hair. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. The plan, Victoria, Eli, I'm sorry about everything. Alice was right." She rambled on deliriously. I picked her up and she nestled into my chest as I ran us back to the meadow.

"Bella, what are you talking about." She sobbed louder. "Shhh, Bella its okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you."

"B-b-but what about Bethany?" I felt my eyes darken at her name.

"It's done. She can't control me anymore." Her sobs quieted.

"Bella, love. What were you saying about a plan?" She tensed and then clutched me tighter as if I were going to leave. I had missed holding her so much.

* * *

BPOV

I called out for help hopping he would hear me. I had tripped and stumbled many times in my effort to pursue him. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to have him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right. I longed for his touch.

Out of the blue I heard him call my name. I turned around to see his beautiful face under the light of my flashlight. I collapsed in his strong arms not caring if he were under Bethany's spell. I just wanted him to hold me one last time. I started hyperventilating. I tried to tell him but the words just couldn't seem to find their way out.

The woods passed by us as I buried my tear soaked face in his chest. I breathed in his scent. We stopped and he sat down in the middle of the familiar meadow. He held me as I tried to explain everything. He comforted me reassuring me that he wasn't leaving.

"B-b-but what about Bethany?" He tensed at her name and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"It's done. She can't control me anymore." I clung on to him.

"Bella, love. What were you saying about a plan?" I tensed and then clutched him tighter. There was no way he was leaving me like this. Not again.

"It was a horrid thing to do. We thought that you would still be under her trance." She paused and then tightened her grip on me. "A plan was proposed to get you to break from her hold. We figured that if you saw Eli and I together, that you would break from the trance out of pure anger."

He didn't speak and it worried me. "Bella, I love you. I know that you can't say the same but I really do love you. Victoria and Bethany are working together to get you. When Bethany said she was going to kill you I flipped. The thought itself broke her hold."

I suddenly shivered. Not from cold, but because I was scared. He sensed my emotions and pulled me closer to him. "Bella, we need to get you away. It's now or never."

He wanted me to leave. "No!" I yelled and he looked at me with concern.

"What? Bella what's wrong?" My body went into convulsion as I pulled my legs to my chest. I rocked myself back and forth as I saw that day in the woods. The cold look in his eyes when he told me he didn't want me. I clutched my side helplessly trying to hold myself together.

He pulled me out of my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you." His nose nuzzled into my neck. I relaxed at his touch.

"I-I-I I can't go back to my house." I took deep heavy breaths.

"Of course not. You will leave with me." His lips were gentle on my neck. "Bella, do you trust me?"

I nodded. "With my whole being."

"Bella, I love you. I never stopped."

Before I had time to respond I was in his arms. We made it to the edge of the clearing when we were stopped. A thin nimble hand held a single flame.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff. I know you want to hate me. She and Eli were about to fulfill both of their wishes and Edward shows up. Love triangles are great… that is if you aren't the ones in them. (Trust me I know from experience. They're horrible if you are one of the vertices.) Anyway I had planned for this chapter to be completely different but my love for Edward made me cut him some slack.**

**I have BIG plans for the next chapter. When I say BIG I mean BIG! The uninvited person will play a big role as well as Bethany. They have something completely and utterly evil up their sleeves.**

**Please review! It would make me very happy, and I might just update sooner!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Kayla**


	11. Missing Piece of the Puzzle

**A/N: So Edward is being faced with the one thing that can kill him. How sad, he finally gets the girl, and he may not live through the ending. What Bella did to Eli was horrible. I'm sure his self-confidence is hurting right now. Now I'm going to let you decide for yourself, we all know that Bella and Edward are meant to be in every story. This still doesn't stop Eli from loving her. Do you forgive Bella?**

**Let's hear Eli's thoughts, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Will the real Stephanie Meyers please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Guess what… I'm still sitting! (Had to throw an Eminem reference in there) :D**

Back to the story…

* * *

Chapter 11

Previously

_Before I had time to respond I was in his arms. We made it to the edge of the clearing when we were stopped. A thin nimble hand held a single flame._

* * *

Eli's POV

The look in Bella's eyes when she got the text message was heartbreaking. I had never seen her in so much pain. I knew I had to do everything in my power to make her happy, even if that meant giving her back to Edward. When I touched her shoulder I saw her fears. She feared that he would kill himself. An old memorized saying came to her thoughts. "I could not live in a world where you don't exist."

I knew that she could not live if he killed himself. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was a part of her. There wasn't a word passed as we ran down stairs and to my mustang. The silence was killing me. I placed my hand on hers but she didn't seem to notice. Her thoughts were preoccupied. She was so worried.

We went down a barely visible path. We stopped at the end of the dirt path. I grabbed a flashlight out of the back seat, prepared to go with her. She shook her head. She had to do this alone. I hesitated for a minute. I didn't want her to go alone. Her instincts told her she had to go alone. I handed her the flashlight without argument. It would be easier this way. I watched her push through the trees.

I wanted to wait for her. What if she needed me? I started to follow her through the woods. She wouldn't even know I was there. I knew that if I were Edward I wouldn't let her go alone. But that is where we are different. I have all confidence that Bella would somehow manage to get where she's going alone. She has been doing things on her own all her life. What makes now different?

I decided to go home. She would find him. I was sure of this. He was what she wanted and I would let her be happy. I started back down the dirt path. I had to get away. I hit 95 going down the highway. I had made it down the road about an hour when I decided to turn around. I couldn't run away however much I wanted to. I still had a family. I turned around and headed back toward the little town.

I had nearly made it to the city limits when I saw a car broken down and a pretty red haired woman waving her hand. It was the middle of the night, what are they doing? I pulled over on the opposite shoulder of the road. I crossed the road to see if I could help.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She smiled.

"I am now Eli." I was shocked.

"How do you kno-" I was cut off when the wind was knocked out of me.

She punched me and I hit a nearby tree. I stood up bewildered. "Who are you?" My head was spinning.

"Just a friend of you girlfriend."

That's when a second figure emerged from the car. The body had a hood over their face. She walked up to me and removed the hood from her head. I gasped when I saw the familiar face.

"B-b-Bethany?" She smiled an evil smile.

"Long time no see Eli." She used her hand to trace my jawbone.

"What do you want?" She laughed.

"The same thing you do, Bella." I scoffed at her.

"Never." She grabbed my chin.

"What is wrong with the men I once loved? What is so special about this Bella?" I turned my head from her. "Very well. Tell me where she is. I know you know."

"Ha, your guess is as good as mine. She's with Edward." I backed up and she pushed me against the tree.

"Where are they?" She held me by the neck. Victoria stood by her side.

"I told you, I don't know." She slapped me.

"You're lying. I know you know where she is. You wouldn't just let her leave not knowing where she is." I winced as Victoria kneed me.

I screamed out in pain. "I don't know." She threw me back against the tree. It broke this time.

"Ok, fine. I'm not being nice anymore. Grab the girl." I turned to look at Victoria. She strutted over to the car.

I heard a high-pitched scream and her hand emerged from the car. Attached to it was Addison. Victoria roughly pulled her by the hair to where we stood.

"E-e-Eli." She was dry sobbing. Fear made her body shake.

Bethany's eyes lighted up when she saw the pain it caused me. "Okay, tell me where the girl is, or I promise to harm every hair on her tiny body."

Victoria pulled a lighter out of her pocket.

"E-e-Eli no!" Addison pleaded with me. She was my sister and I couldn't let her die.

"Fine! I'll tell you where she is. I don't know exactly, but I can give you the general area." Bethany's wicked grin appeared back on her face.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Relief passed over Addie's face.

"I dropped her off at the end of a dirt path about 5 miles down the road. She took of into the woods North West. She said something about a meadow."

Victoria pushed Addison toward me and then grabbed my arm. "Sorry Eli. I'm not good with directions. You'll come with me.

"No! You can't do this." Addison screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Addison, just go home. I'll be fine." Terror filled her eyes. I knew she didn't want to leave me. "Do as I say!" I tried to make my voice assertive. "Take the mustang."

I threw her my keys and she nodded. Her eyes were still unsure.

"Okay, goodbyes are said. Lets go Eli." Victoria roughly pushed me toward the general direction of the car.

Victoria was filled with so much hate and rage toward Bella and Edward. I didn't understand it quite fully. I was missing a piece of the puzzle. A couple of minutes later we arrived at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

BPOV

I gasped at whom I saw. In the light of the small lighter I only had to see the red hair to know who it was. The flame moved closer to Edward and I. He backed up a couple of steps trying to find a way around the evil woman.

"Why Isabella, long time no see. And Edward, how long has it been? This morning? Well I hope you don't mind my stopping by." Her voice had a cheerful edge to it. It was repulsive.

"What are you doing here Victoria? How did you find us?" Edward's voice was full of venom. She laughed maniacally.

"Oh Edward, you silly boy. You know exactly what I am doing here."

I heard rustles in the background. I turned my hand to see Bethany in the background. She wasn't alone though. A few feet away from her was another form. I couldn't make out whom. It was too dark.

Victoria moved toward them and lit some pine straw with her lighter. "I think we need some more light."

The flame grew bigger as it spread around the makeshift bonfire. As the light increased steadily I saw who was in the background.

"Eli?" I whispered oh so quietly.

"Yes my dear Isabella. You can thank your boyfriend for helping us find you." I glared at Eli and he gave me an apologetic glance. I hated him for this.

"Bella let me explain." His voice pleaded and I scoffed at him.

"No! I can't believe I trusted you." Edward lowered his arms and I stood on my own two feet. His hand arms snaked around my waist.

For the first time Bethany spoke. Her words were poison to my emotions. "No Isabella, you are right to hate him. He doesn't love you. Neither does Edward. You are just a pet to him."

I fought tears as Edward's cool voice whispered in my ear. "Don't listen to her love. I love you Bella. You know that." I calmed a little at his reassurance. "Eli had no choice. They forced him to tell."

Edward was for once trying to defend Eli. Eli nodded and I couldn't believe I had taken the lie that Bethany told me as a blow. She was a horrid person. I knew better than to believe her.

Edward locked eyes with Eli. Eli seemed to be having a silent conversation with him. I had no idea what was going on. "One." Edward mouthed.

"Two." Eli mouthed back.

"Three." Edward's eyes darkened as his arm left my waist.

That's when they pounced.

* * *

**A/N: Yes that's your daily cliff. The next chapter will be when tragedy strikes. What will happen? I guess you'll just have to wait. Nasty people the two witches. We should give them a horrible name.**

**Got an idea of a name for the double team? Please review! It would once again make me very happy. I tried to make my update not so late today, but I went shopping with my mom today so I started typing as soon as I got home.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like my stories!**

**Kayla**

**PS: I'm starting a new story I haven't gotten the first chapter out yet but it should be out by either today or tomorrow. Don't worry, it won't hinder my from this story. It's all human and it will be called The Last Night.**

**Bella's mom is a druggie and her dad doesn't do anything to stop her constant beatings. She is alone in the world...**

**make sure to check it out... like I said the first chapter will be out soon...**


	12. The Love of an Angel

****

A/N: I have nothing to say, only don't bite my head off.

**Disclaimer… I do not own Twilight…**

**Song for this chapter… Wake me up when September Ends - Greenday**

**Bella's POV- All Around Me- Flyleaf**

* * *

Chapter 12

_That's when they pounced._

EPOV

I locked eyes with Eli as we had a silent conversation.

_Man, we got to do something. We can take them._

I nodded.

_I'll take Bethany, can you handle Victoria._

I smirked letting him know it wasn't a problem

. "One." I mouthed.

"Two." Eli mouthed back.

"Three." I positioned Bella behind me and we crouched in the position.

I ran toward Victoria and Eli ran toward Bethany. It sounded as if rocks had collided. I hit her. I had the advantage of surprise on my side. She was quick and strong and tried to maneuver herself to the fire, hoping I would slip.

We danced in a fight as I was always between her and Bella. She moved forward as I pushed her farther back. I could hear the rattling of leaves behind me. I knew it was Bella's fear stricken body.

Eli was fighting beside me. He was equally ready as I was. I finally gained the upper hand in my battle. I snapped at Victoria's neck and ripped out a chunk or her skin. She screamed in horror. I heard a loud grunt of pain next to me. Eli had been bitten. I focused on the task at hand. I was distracted momentarily by Bella's whimpers and Victoria took that as an advantage. She bit my shoulder and pulled out a chunk of my flesh.

"Arg!" I recoiled in pain but pushed farther toward the fire.

I punched her and she landed against an old oak tree. The tree shook as she stood up leaving the imprint of her back visible on the tree. She was shaken by the impact. I grabbed her arm and swung her in the opposite direction landing her into the tree once more. _That's for Bella._ Her arm detached from her body.

I continued to rip her to shreds. I named the pain she has caused my family and me every time I ripped off a marble limb. The pale bloodless tissue was scattered through out the clearing. Bella was crying but I couldn't pay attention to that now. I had to focus on getting the limbs to the fire. I had gathered everything and the last thing I had to find was her head. Her face was frozen. Her eyes were open staring at me almost mockingly.

I spat in her face as I tossed the horrid scowl into the fire. Bella was in tears. I wanted so bad to hold her and tell her everything was okay. She probably though I was a monster. I heard Eli's desperate cries for help. I knew Bethany was a good fighter. She had him against a tree begging her to spare his life. I tried to near her as she turned around holding Eli's neck in her teeth.

She glanced at Bella who was now shaking with guilt. I knew she was beating herself up for this. "I may not be able to kill you but I can break your spirit." Bethany's evil spirit got the better of her.

Bella couldn't speak She glanced at me longing for me to hold her. Then she looked at Eli. He writhed in pain as Victoria suspended him from her mouth. The image portrayed the same as a lion with an antelope in its mouth. Eli's found the strength somehow to pull from her grip. His skin tore as he pushed her away. He crouched. I heard his thoughts and I couldn't believe what he was planning.

_Edward, distract Bella. She can't see this._

I couldn't I shook my head. "Man, she's not worth it." He glanced at Bella then spoke.

"But Bella is."

Bethany was bewildered as Eli circled her. She glanced worried at what would happen. He didn't need to do this. Victoria was gone and she was the only threat.

"Eli, don't do it. It would kill Bella."

He glared at me and then he focused back on Bethany. I tried to stop him but I knew it was useless. He kept circling looking for a vantage point. I ran in quick strides to Bella. I didn't answer her questions. I just pulled her face into my chest as I held her. She sobbed and I knew what was coming. She would never be able to get over it if she saw it. I braced myself for what I would hear.

* * *

BPOV

Every bone in my body shook as Edward's cold body embraced me. I sobbed into his chest not knowing why. I suddenly felt weak. What was he hiding from me? I tried desperately to pull away from his chest. His large hand held my face there. This made me sob harder. I hit is chest but he was unfazed. He just kept telling me that he was sorry and not to fight it. The sobs came hard this time. It hurt to breathe. I heard cement hitting together and then I heard the terrorized screams of Bethany.

"Ahhhhh." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

What sounded like a soft whisper struggled to get out what sounded like his last breath. "Bella." The voice was soft. "Bella, I love you. Be happy. Remember I'm always with you." Silence came leaving only the only sound of the cackling fire.

Although I knew not why he said that I had a feeling. I finally broke free of Edward's grasp. I looked into the fire as purple smoke filled the air.

"Eli?" I looked around for him not excepting the evidence floating in the air above me. I turned to Edward. His face was contorted with pain. "Where did Eli go?" I dwelled in my self-denial.

"Bella love, he's gone." I creased my eyebrows as I watched the pain in Edward's face.

"No, that's not true. He can't leave. Where did he go?" He didn't answer my question. He just walked to stand in front of me.

"Answer my question! Where did he go?" Again there wasn't an answer. I felt like a child but I needed to hear it.

He wrapped me in his arms. He buried his face in my hair and again the sobs racked my body. "He's gone Bella. He's gone."

My knees went weak. No it couldn't be. He wasn't dead. There was no way. How? Why?

I collapsed on the ground as Edward pulled me to him again. I felt time freeze. The pain was unspeakable. I was the monster. I hope he know how much I loved him. Stupid love triangles! I remembered his last words as I played them over and over in my head.

"_Bella, I love you. Be happy. Remember I'm always with you."_

Edward spoke this time with love and concern. "Bella, he will always be a part of you. He is watching you from heaven right now."

I looked into his amber eyes. "I-I-I thought you didn't believe in an afterlife."

For the first time he smiled. "Bella, of course he's going to heaven. He won the love of an angel." Tears welled in my eyes as he said that.

* * *

Our moment was ruined by the sound of rustling at the edge of the clearing. I looked up to see Alice, Emmett, and Addison. Alice and Emmett came to join Edward and I. Addison looked around the clearing as if she were a lost puppy.

"W-w-w-where's Eli?" Her eyes filled with terror.

Alice looked at me knowingly. "He's gone."

She fell to her knees and held her side. I knew what it felt like for a piece to be ripped out of you. Surprisingly she didn't question it. She just knew. She composed herself and joined our little group.

Her eyes turned to me. "Bella, Eli would want you to have this."

She pulled a chain from around her neck. There was no question at how strong their bond was. She unclasped the chain and around it was an old worn cross.

"It was his. I want you to have it." She uncurled my fingers and placed the silver cross in my hand." The tears spilled over.

"I-I-I can't take this." She smiled at me.

"Of course you can. He would want to give you something to remember him by." I hooked the chain around my neck and held it close to my heart. He would always have a special place.

* * *

**A/N: I felt horrible while writing this chapter. It tore me to pieces just to think of Eli dying I had to stop half way through it and compose myself. He knew that if he didn't get rid of Bethany Bella would never be safe. He sacrificed himself for her. It was the ultimate proof of his love to her. This is not the last chapter… don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you.**

**Don't hate me too much. :'(**

**Kayla**


	13. Vanquish

**A/N: Jeez, I didn't think so many people would be crying with my last chapter. I know Eli dying was horrible. Trust me. A couple of people were questioning how he died since Bella didn't see it. I'll clear that up in this chapter. **

**A picture of Eli's cross necklace is in my profile, along with Bella's dress for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I found myself going through the motions of the days without feeling. It was like I was in a daze. Eli's cross always hung around my neck, pressed to my heart. I knew that Edward was suffering from my actions.

It had been two months since he had thrown his body along with Bethany's into their fiery death. He had done this for me and that's what had hurt the most. I was sitting in my room like most days. Edward had offered to sit with me but I wasn't much company. I found myself lost in thought. I remembered his face in my dreams. His love. He had never given me a reason to leave, but I did. Even after I left him he still loved me. Guilt now ran my life. True he had told me to be happy, but how could I do that? I was responsible for his death. His family had left the day after it happened. They didn't want anyone snooping around looking for their dead son.

My hand clutched the silver object around my neck. My phone buzzed and I found the will to pick it up. A distraction would be nice.

"Hello?" I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Bella! You picked up!" Alice's too cheerful voice sounded through the speaker.

"Oh, hi Alice." She sighed not giving up too soon.

"Bella, we're going out tonight and you're coming." I knew it was impossible to win with Alice but I could try.

"Um, I don't know what Charlie has planned."

This was too easy for her. "Oh Charlie knows. He already Okayed it."

I would have to talk to him about that later. "Fine."

She squealed. "Good!" then she paused. "He doesn't like your moping anymore than I do."

I sighed. "I'm not moping, I'm mourning."

"Bella, I know he was a big part of you, but you can't mourn for two months straight. You know that Eli would want you to be happy. Heck he told you to be happy. Get back to your regular routine. Edward misses you. Please Bella, for him."

"Okay." I hung up the phone. I was so stupid. I hadn't even thought about his feelings on the subject. I vowed right then to have a good time, or at least try.

Less than five minutes later Alice was at my door knocking. Charlie must have gotten the door because she opened my door and danced through.

"Hello Bella! We have to get you ready!" She pulled out various products and set them on the counter.

"Where are we going?" She laughed.

"Well I'm not sure where Edward is taking you." I gasped.

"I thought we were going as a group." Not that I don't want some alone time with just me and Edward, but it would be easier for me to be happy if not everything concentrated on me.

"It was originally planned for a group, but as soon as I told Edward you agreed to go he wanted you all to his self. He's just so selfish!" She laughed and spat out the last word.

I suddenly wanted to look good. I had been moping for the last two months. I wanted to look good for Edward. For the first time in months I felt the need to please. Tonight was going to be great. I wouldn't stop myself. Eli wouldn't have wanted me to stop myself.

Alice pushed me in the shower with various shampoos and other things. I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo and conditioner. When I was done I hopped out of the shower pulling on a robe Alice had provided.

She sat me on a chair in and walked around me as if she were circling her prey. She got to work and was chatting happily as she worked on hair and make up. When It was done my hair was straightened and I had on light make up with a hint of lip-gloss.

I sighed. "Alice, I don't have a dress to wear."

She laughed. "I know, that's why I brought you one." I rolled my eyes. That was just like Alice.

She unzipped the bag that hung on the back of my door. She parted the sides and pulled out an elegant yet simple black dress. The top was in a v shape and it had a black belt-like piece of material at the top of my ribs with silver buttons. The front stopped before the back right under my knees. I slipped it on and the two layers of material hugged my body.

"Bella, you look… hott!" I rolled my eye.

She handed me the heels that I was sure I would trip in. I slid them on and for the first time looked in the mirror. I tried to twirl in front of the mirror but tripped. Alice caught me.

"Yeah, Edward should have fun tonight." I glared at her. "I meant as in making sure you don't trip."

I laughed. "Thanks Alice!" I gave her a hug and she smiled at me.

"It's nice to have Bella back." I felt for the cross at my neck. It was gone. I remembered I had left it on my dresser so I could take a shower. Alice grabbed it from my dress and placed it around my neck. It actually matched. I would have worn it if it hadn't anyway.

"Bella, Edward is here." I smiled. Alice pushed me out the door.

"Have fun!" I laughed. Of course I would.

I stepped slowly down the stairs. At first it was for dramatic effect. Then it was because I didn't want to trip, although Edward would have caught me. I looked into his eyes as I walked down. They gleamed like amber diamonds.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him looking into my eyes. "You look beautiful." He pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"Ahm." Charlie coughed.

"Bye Dad." He laughed.

"Bye Bells, I'll see you tomorrow night." I looked at him questioningly and then saw Alice's expression.

Edward took my hand and led me out to his car. I started to go to the Volvo. He pulled me away from it and I looked the other way and saw his Vanquish.

"Alice is taking the Volvo home." I laughed.

"Is this a special occasion?" He opened the door for me and smiled his crooked grin.

"Absolutely." The anticipation was eating at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as he had slid into the drives seat.

"You'll see." I sighed and looked out the window.

His hand found mine as we drove. I had no idea where we were going but that was okay. I trusted Edward with my life. He was my everything.

* * *

**A/N: So does anyone have a suggestion to where Edward will take Bella? Please tell me if you do! As you can also see, Bella still misses Eli like crazy. He will always be a part of her but she has to move on for Edward. Eli's last wishes were for her to be happy. Something will happen tonight but keep an open mind. It is rated T so get your minds out of the gutter. Anyway tell me what you think. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Sorry for breaking hearts.**

**Kayla**


	14. Big bad chocolate

**A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions. I seriously had a writer's block. My recent trip today has inspired me. I'm not too sure how good this chapter will be but I hope you like it. I'm kind of rushed for time. I have a competition to go to as well as a Cruz. I leave Monday so I don't know when the next time is I will be able to update after Sunday. I'm hoping I'll find time. Please forgive me…**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure my birth certificate doesn't have Stephanie Meyer's name on it.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Bella, in order for you and me both to be happy tonight, I don't want you to say a word about the money. It really doesn't cost that much. We're borrowing everything from some friends." Edward pleaded with me, if it would make him happy.

"Fine." I was doing this for him. I owed him for waiting on me.

He smiled his crooked grin. "Thanks Bella." He kissed my cheek and my skin tingled.

I peered back out the window and recognized we were on our way to Seattle. I decided for once to let it be a surprise. Oh whom was I kidding?

"So, where are we going?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, silly Bella. You know it's a surprise!" I laughed.

I was going to make him tell me. I picked up his hand and kissed it. He looked at me through his peripheral vision.

"What are you doing?" His breath was unusually heavy.

"Oh nothing." I smiled innocently.

"Well stop it." I pouted and decided to give him a taste of his medicine.

I took off my heels and put them in my hand. I awkwardly stood in the seat and stepped over the console into the back seat.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I ignored him and settled in the seat looking out into the black night.

He knew what I was doing. He tried to ignore my but he kept looking through the rearview mirror. Finally he gave in. He huffed and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Bella?" I didn't answer him. "I'm sorry Bella. I just want it to be a surprise." I still didn't answer him. He gave up and climbed over the seat pulling me into his lap. I looked away and he pulled my chin to his face. He kissed my nose and I tried not to laugh.

"What are you doing?" My lips met his in a chaste kiss.

"I'm trying to make you happy." He rolled his eyes and gave me his crooked grin.

"Well I don't see how I'm going to figure out anytime soon. You better get the car where were going." He laughed at me and I got up to crawl back to the front seat.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back on his lap. "Hold on missy, where do you think you're going?" I laughed at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to drive." He laughed again and then I got back up crawling up to the front seat.

"You don't know where you're going though." I sighed.

"Yes, that is true. If you were to tell me where we're going it would be easier.

He moved me to the passenger's seat and took his place next to me. "Nice try. Let's go."

I didn't ask any more questions on the way there. I held Edward's hand and he tapped his finger to the song playing on the radio. Finally we pulled up to a small docking place for boats. The streetlights gave it a quaint feeling. Edward stepped out of the car and came around to open my door.

"Right this way love." I smiled at him and even blushed a little. I hadn't realized how much I missed him just being there.

He led me up the little dock and we stopped at a small yacht. That is if yachts can be small. He helped me onto the deck and a young man and woman greeted us.

"Hello Niles." Edward nodded to the man. He took the woman's hand and placed a kiss on it, always the gentleman. "And his lovely wife Rebecca."

She blushed. "It's nice to see you again Edward. How are Esme and Carlisle?" Niles was very polite.

"Just the same as always. This is my girlfriend Bella." Rebecca gave me a once over. Her face seemed almost a grimace.

"Hello Bella." Niles took my hand and kissed it. "Well it was nice meeting you again. The captain and the dinner crew will be assisting to your needs."

"Thank you Niles." He nodded and he led Rebecca off the boat. "Old friends of the family." He whispered in my ear.

Once they were out of sight my body seemed to relax. Edward laughed at me and pulled me toward the bow of the boat. My lullaby played softly in the background. We walked up the small steps and he led me around the corner. Rose pedals lined the pathway. There was a small table set up with a silver covered plate on one side. The boat started moving as soon as we sat down.

Edward sat across from me and lifted the plate. "For you my love."

I giggled as I saw what sat in front of me. "Mushroom Ravioli?"

"Well I remembered you liked it." I laughed.

He watched me while I ate. I wondered what I did to deserve someone like him. He was perfect. I knew he had something big planned for the evening but why spoil it? It couldn't be that big since he only had a couple of hours to plan. He stared at me mischievously.

I finished eating and a middle-aged woman came out to take my plate. Shortly after an older man brought me a delicious looking fudge brownie. I used my clean fork to dig in. Edward watched my eyes light up with excitement. He just laughed and looked at it disgusted.

"Oh, what's wrong Edward?" I asked innocently. "Does the big bad chocolate scare you?"

He laughed. "No, it looks like you enjoy it a lot."

I nodded and finished the last bit of the brownie. The same woman came and took the plate away. When she had slipped away once again. Edward held his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"Now love, let's start the main even of out evening." He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

I followed him up yet another flight of stairs to the top of the boat. There was a small couch placed right at the edge of the awning. He took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat down and I curled up next to him. The moon reflected off the water. It was beautiful.

"So, what's the main event?" I'm sure curiosity rang throughout my voice.

He laughed. "You do know that curiosity killed the cat don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not a cat." He petted my arm.

"Oh, really? All this time and I thought you were a cat." I kissed his nose.

"Meow!" He laughed and pulled me closer to his side. I noticed we were nowhere near shore now.

His hand covered my eyes. "Are you ready?" I nodded vigorously. "Okay."

I heard a loud bang and I jumped into Edward as his hand lifted from my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm evil. Tell me something I don't know. Sorry I had to cut this chapter short. It was necessary if I want to get the next chapter of "The Last Night" out before I go to my friend's house. I'm going to try to hurry with this story.**

**Please review.**

**Kayla**

**PS: Didn't have time to proof read.**


	15. In Loving Memory

**

* * *

**

A/N: You should all be investigators because you all figured out what the bang was.

Kayla: Edward, tell them what they've won.

Edward: Well Kayla, they have won another chapter to _"New Beginnings? Or Old Pick Ups?"_

Kayla: Okay, lets get rolling!

**Disclaimer: I Kayla do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

_I heard a loud bang and I jumped into Edward as his hand lifted from my eyes._

I looked into the sky and it was illuminated with color. There were various arrangements of color in the sky. Sometimes there were the regular fireworks, and sometimes they were hearts or streamers. I watched with wonder and I felt Edward's eyes on my face.

"Edward, it's not nice to stare." He laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"I know, I'm very sorry. It's just you're so beautiful." I blushed at his comment.

He glanced at his watch and then turned my head back toward the show. I looked up into the sky and the fireworks all turned to hearts.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" I nodded energetically. "Good, watch the sky."

I focused my attention back on the sky and then everything went dark for a minute. I kept watching as he told me and then a huge firework burst. It wasn't like the others though. This one had words in the middle. I read it and my eyes filled with tears.

The words read:

I love you Bella. You are my everything.

I turned to look at Edward and he turned my head back toward the sky.

"It's not over yet. We have one more." I was confused but I did as he asked.

The next one was a circle. It was green with gold streamers. In the middle it read:

In loving memory of

Eli Allen James.

I gasped and my eyes filled with tears. "Oh Edward." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I-I-I don't know what to say."

He placed his finger on my lips. "Then don't."

I laid my head on his chest and the soft breeze blew through my hair. The soft music started playing again. This time it wasn't my Lullaby.

"May I have this dance?" Edward stood up and held out his hand.

"Edward, you know I can't dance." He chuckled.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I nodded.

"With everything." I took his hand and he led me out from under the awning.

(Sorry by: Buckcherry)

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry.

We danced the night away. Edward held me in his arms and for the first time in two months I felt happy again. I felt like the Bella everyone had begged to come back. I don't know how he did it, but Edward made me whole again. I would always feel that pain when I heard Eli's name. I would always want to cry when I thought of him. Always, would I wish I could have made it right.

Alice was right. I had to be happy. As much as I would have wanted to just curl up in a corner and die with him, I had to fulfill his wishes. He wanted me to be happy. If I was going to be happy I knew it was Edward who would make it happen.

When the last song ended Edward placed a soft kiss upon my lips. He led me back to the couch and motioned for me to sit. He got down on one knee and tears formed in my eyes.

"Edward?" He smiled and then explained.

"Bella, just hear me out before you decline." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you with all of my heart. I know you aren't ready for commitment, so I'm not asking you to marry me just yet." His hand reached in his pocket and he pulled out a black velvet box. "Bella, this is a promise ring." _(Ring link on profile)_

He opened the box and revealed a silver ring. Two hearts were at the front with two diamonds in the hearts. A few more diamonds were on the band. "Bella, you don't have to agree to marry me now. Just promise me that some day you will. Bella I want you to be mine till the day I die."

I was overwhelmed with joy. "E-E-Edward, I don't know what to say."

I kissed her and talked against her lips. "Say yes."

She laughed. "Yes, yes I promise to marry you."

Edward picked me up and spun me around. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

I laughed and we fell on the couch. He kissed me again and then his velvety voice filled my ear. "There is an inscription on the inside of the band."

I raised my eyebrow. "And what does it say?"

"It says 'beautiful'. It is the meaning of Bella in Italian" He paused and then looked deep into my eyes. "The word itself does not justify you though."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and he placed delicate butterfly kisses on my neck. His lips trailed to my jaw and then to my lips.

"That is enough for tonight." I groaned and he kissed my hand.

"Bella, you are much to irresistible for you own good. If I kept kiss you then I refuse to be held accountable for my actions." I sighed and then sat up. I noticed that we were back at the dock. Perfect timing. That was just like Edward.

He scooped me up bridal style and walked me down the dock. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the wonderful night.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me what you think of the story. This isn't the last chapter but I won't be updating till next week sometime. Anyway I'm leaving early tomorrow so I am trying not to leave any cliffhangers. I'm not proofreading so I can hopefully get out another chapter of The Last Night. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**Kayla**


	16. Miracle

**A/N: Woo Hoo! I'm finally home. I planned on updating during my trip but I got writers block and then my chapter I came up with for The last night was sucky… but an idea for this story came on so here it is. Keep an open mind!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight. **

**P.S. I read a series over vacation called "The house of night novels" they were pretty good. You should read them. At first I was like… no way Twilight rip off… but then I got into them. They have imprinting and stuff like that but it's a completely different kind from Twilight… anyway… enjoy. (Author: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast)**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Three Years Later…_

EPOV

I paced the waiting room floor as I anticipated the news from the doctor. I was once again a sophomore in college as well was my beautiful wife Bella. I know what you're thinking, why am in the hospital? Well how about I tell you?

I officially asked Bella to marry me the summer of our senior year. She thankfully agreed after some persuading but I had to change her as soon as we were wed. That would have happened if it weren't for Alice.

Alice had a vision of Bella and I a couple of years later after the wedding. Bella was holding a child with green eyes and dark brown hair. She had Bella's nose. Of course Alice told Bella, even though I asked her not too. She wanted a baby of her own, but doesn't every girl? Anyway we talked to Carlisle about it. He said it was impossible, that even if Bella were to get pregnant we wouldn't know how to take care of the baby. Bella being Bella, she didn't listen. She pleaded with me and I finally gave in. It that's what she needed to be happy, I would do all I could to give it to her.

We tried and tried but the tests always came back negative. After a couple of years she was ready to give up. I knew she felt defeated. Alice became less and less sure of her vision and I hated to see Bella in pain. We had put something in her grasp and pulled it right out from under her. That was the night I heard Bella.

Flashback

_I walked quietly into the house and I heard soft tears hitting the floor. I had felt something was wrong with Bella, so I had come home early from hunting. I tip toed up the stairs and listened in through the door. What I heard tore me to pieces._

_Bella was crying. "Lord, I know I don't talk to you much. I'm sorry about that. Thank you for sending me Edward. I know he doesn't believe that you have room for him or my future kind in heaven, but I know you do. I have happily given up everything in my life for Edward, and if that means me not having kids, then I don't care. It's probably better that way." She paused and I was about to step in to comfort her when she continued. "Will you do me a favor God? Can you tell Eli that I miss him? Tell him that I'm sorry for what I did to him. Also tell him that he left me in good hands. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Edward. He's helped me through a lot. Just please, if you could send me a baby. Not for me, but for him. He has given me all I could ever ask for but I can't give him anything in return. Anyway thank you for Listening to me. I know I don't deserve him, but please. For Edward, Amen" _

_I sunk to the floor hearing Bella's prayer. She rarely prayed, but it was different this time. She was pleading with God. I stood up, my body still a little shaky and I walked into the room. Bella was still on the floor beside the bed and I sat down beside her, pulling her into my lap. I kissed her soft cheek and her fragile arms wrapped around my waist. "One last time." I whispered in her ear_

_(End of Flashback)_

Needless to say God answered her prayer. She missed her period that month and took yet another pregnancy test. She was pregnant. We all rejoiced even Rose. Nine months later and well… here I am.

"Mr. Cullen?" I was drawn from reminiscing by a male's voice.

"Yes? Oh Dr." He reached out his hand and I grasped it in mine.

""Mr. Cullen. I am happy to tell you that Bella has had a healthy baby boy." I was so happy that I didn't see his face tense.

"Aw, thank you! Where is he? Where is Bella?" He looked down and his voice quieted.

"I'm sorry sir, but Bella isn't doing well. She lost a lot of blood in the birth. It was hard on her." That was why I wasn't in the birthing room with her. Blood.

"H-how is she?" He looked me in the eyes and then took a deep breath.

"She's stable but, she seems to be in a coma state." I gasped.

"Can I see her?" He nodded.

"Sure." I ran down the hall but stopped in front of the glass windows where the babies were lined up. I immediately knew which one was ours. He was a little pale, and he had my green eyes like when I was human. His hair was the same beautiful dark color of his mother's. Bella… I remembered why I had been running.

I stopped in front of the beige door and took a deep breath. I had to be strong for Bella. I walked in the room and a cool sweat coated Bella's face. Her hair was soaked around her face and her head was turned to the side. She looked pale and I almost fell to my knees in shock. I took long strides over to her side and I squeezed her hand. She didn't squeeze back. I knew she was in there though. She had to be. I laid down on the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She did this for me.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up and I was in a meadow. Not the meadow that use to haunt my dreams, but a different meadow. It was twilight and the fireflies dance around me as I stood up. On the far side of the meadow was the outline of a gorgeous white gate. It seemed to be made of pearls.

"Edward, look at this." I pointed at the gate and looked around for Edward. He had to be here somewhere close. He never would let me venture to some random meadow by myself.

He didn't answer. "Edward?" I shrugged my shoulders and moved toward the gates. Maybe someone there had seen him.

I started for the gates and I saw the outline of a person. I gasped. It couldn't be. The gates opened and standing inside was Eli. How could that be? I ran toward him and he stepped out of the gate to meet me. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He swung me around and placed me down kissing my forehead.

"Eli? How? Why? Where are we?" He laughed and pulled me toward the gate. A bench appeared and we sat.

"Bella, can't you see? We're in heaven." I gasped.

"Really? So you do go to heaven. I knew you did!"

"Yes Bella. If all is right then yes, believing helps though." His thumb caressed my cheek.

"I need to tell Edward." His thumb stopped and the took my hands in his.

"Bella, you can't stay here though." I shook my head.

"Why not? Do you not want me?" A tear threatened to spill over.

A loud voice boomed from inside the gates. It was oddly familiar. "Child, it is not your time. You have a baby on earth that I have given you. Take care of him and Edward."

"God?"

"Yes child, it is I. Now say good bye to Eli and go back to earth." He paused. "And remember, there are only happy tears shed in Heaven." Laughter shook the gates.

"Thank you God. For everything."

"Go my Child."

I turned to Eli and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

His hand brushed against my cheek and I noticed suddenly that his hand was warm. He caught my surprised expression. "Everything is alive in Heaven."

I stood up and everything washed away bring me back to my mind.

"Bella, love. You need to wake up, for me. Please Bella. Wake up." Edward's voice filled my ears as well as the sound of his dry sobs.

My eyes moved around under my lids but I found it hard to open them, almost as if I had forgotten. Finally they seemed to work. "Edward?" My voice was scratchy and unpleasant.

"Oh Bella." His strong arms wrapped around me tightly and I turned my head to look at him.

"Edward, I saw Heaven. Well not all of it but the gate, I saw it. Eli was there and I met God." His finger brushed over my lips making them tingle.

"Shh, you need your rest." My eyes became droopy. "You can tell me later." I nodded and snuggled in closer to his cool chest.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Alice, can you get Embry? He's crying again." Alice walked in the kitchen holding the green eyed baby.

I held out my arms and she handed me him. "Why hello there, how is my favorite green eyed boy?" I kissed his cheek and rocked him back and forth singing my lullaby to him.

"He looks tired, and so does mommy." Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to put him to sleep. Is Edward still hunting?" Alice sighed.

"Yeah. He's just too darn precocious." I smiled at her warmly.

"I don't mind. I hate when he's gone though." She placed her hand on my shoulder sadly knowing how I longed to be one that hunted with him.

"Don't worry Bella. Soon, I can feel it."

"Thanks."

I rocked Embry back and forth as I walked up the stairs to his nursery. I kissed his sleepy face as he yawned. "I love you my miracle child." I placed him in the crib and sat down in the rocker in the room that use to be mine.

I feel happily into a deep happy sleep. One filled more with memories than of dreams.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife." Edward's cool lips touched mine as I remembered the day of our wedding AKA The happiest day of my life._

"_Mr. And Mrs. Cullen, what would you like to name your baby?" The nursed came in with the papers as I held our newborn in my arms. Edward was sitting on the bed beside me. We had already come up with a name._

"_Embry Josiah Cullen." The nurse smiled._

"_What a lovely, unusual name." Edward laughed._

"_Well our family is weirdly unusual." I blurted out and she wrote the name on the card. My beautiful Embry in my arms._

I woke up in Edward's arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Nestled next to him and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Nonsense. I can't sleep without you anyway." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now sleep my angel."

And I did.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about that chapter? I couldn't think of anything to save my life and then it kind of just came to me last night during my long car ride home. Anyway tell me what you think. This is sadly the ending of my story "New Beginnings? Or Old Pickups?" They live happily every after… yhada yhada ya.**

**Anyway "Breaking Dawn" comes out in like what… four days? If you still want a sequel to "She was Beautiful" Then give me 5 days lol! I'll hopefully have Breaking Dawn done by then. Now I have to get the next chapter of "The Last Night" out. I am kind of having writers block so bear with me if the chapter isn't too good.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kayla**


End file.
